El segundo viaje de Chihiro
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: Chihiro ha crecido pero nadie a su alrededor sabe que alguna vez ella viajo a un mundo desconocido... todo volverá a empezar pero hay cosas que no se olvidan, como el amor. "Espero tener para fin de mes la actualización que esperaban, gomen por hacerlos esperar!"
1. Presecuela

**El segundo viaje de Chihiro**

_**EPILOGO**_

Historia Largaaaaaaaa..... (para terror de ustedes XD) 

Apta para todo publico ^^ 

**Segundo FIC de EL VIAJE DE CHIHIRO ***_* con todo y derechos (risa maléfica) 

La noche comenzaba a caer en una pequeña casa tan parecida como las que la rodeaban en medio de un pueblo perdido entre los más bellos árboles y pintando consigo un cuadro perfecto para demostrar paz en la vida de las personas. Una de ellas de un color azul envolviéndola, dejaba ver a través de una de sus ventanas a la luna llena de aquella noche tan calurosa de verano, a una joven mirando desde su cama como este astro plateado la hechizaba llevando a su mente recuerdos inolvidables... 

Su cuerpo apoyado contra la pared al igual que su cama, sus rodillas apretándose contra su cuerpo mientras sus finos brazos las atrapaban buscando un refugio cálido. Sus ojos de un color marrón y negro observaban atentamente las nubes volar alrededor de la luna mientras esta solo se dejaba bañar por el manto negro de la noche. 

Ella antes fue una niña y ahora se había convertido en una bella jovencita de tan solo 16 años... una mujer ya. Sus cabellos largos ahora estaban sueltos dejándose llevar por la leve brisa que en las noches de verano únicamente se podían disfrutar.

Suspiro y sus labios formaron una melancólica sonrisa al recordar a ciertos personajes que durante su infancia habían formado más que un recuerdo en su mente... o corazón. 

-Haku... – susurró. Ya era grande, debía de dejar de pensar en él por que él ya no existía. Solo había sido un juego de su mente de pequeña, solo había sido un error de ilusiones jugando con ella. Pero todo... todo había cobrado vida, todo había parecido tan real como si en verdad hubiera en algún momento existido. 

Cuando grande trató de volver al ya conocer toda la zona donde sería desde antes y hasta ahora su hogar actual, pero nada había quedado como muestra de que algunas vez ella había cruzado al mundo de los dioses. 

Lo único, la única prueba que le quedaba aún, que la sujetaban a creer que aquella realidad había existido era una pequeña coleta de colores violetas y rojizos apenas perceptibles que alguna vez... sus amigos le habían confeccionado con sus propias manos. 

En frente de sus ojos abrió la palma de su mano revelando aquel objeto tan maravilloso, brilla con la luz de la luna de un rojizo intenso pero bajo la luz del sol era fácilmente ver reflejos violáceos, una maravilla... mágica. 

Sus ojos nuevamente acumularon lagrimas cristalinas pero una sonrisa contrastaba formada en sus labios... pero todo tenía una sola salida, la tristeza de no estar ahí... junto a ellos, junto a él. 

Cerro fuertemente su puño y apretó con deseo aquella coleta y única prueba de su anterior aventura. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando y escondió su rostro juvenil entre sus piernas dejando fluir solo por esa noche como otras anteriores lagrimas puras de una joven enamorada... 

La luna que brillaba intensamente en el cielo pronto fue envuelta por una nube oscura que había decidido privar a la humanidad, al mundo de la luz plateada únicamente para tenerla ella. La oscuridad pronto cubrió la habitación y toda la ciudad, nada escapaba de ella... 

En el cielo un resplandor plateado se podía admirar, una línea que se movía uniformemente como si se tratara de un corte en la nube que permitía el paso apenas de la luz de la luna pero... este se movía... este se movía como un dragón... 

Una voz susurro en los oídos de Chihiro mientras ella se revolvía entre sus sueños – Ve al río – susurro para luego con una brisa suave la luz de la luna volviera a aparecer, la nube fue cediendo paso hasta ya perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. 

Aquella ilusión plateada desapareció dejando de opacar a la noche con su intenso brillo. Volvió a ser parte de los sueños. 

Los árboles se mecieron un poco y levantaron un vuelo de hojas, sus hojas al viento para alabar su labor de frescura. Chihiro entre sueños sonrió, entre sueños soñó con él... entre sueños logró ver el futuro. 

-----..----- 

Aquella mañana se había levantado con fuerzas, con la esperanza de volverlo a ver y no sabía por que pero necesitaba ir a visitar cierto río como todas las mañana hacía al descubrir que ese mismo era donde pequeña había caído, por dolor y pena de su corazón siempre recordaría con su nombre al joven de cabellos negros y cortos, hechicero de otro reino, aprendiz si es que todavía ya no había aprendido todo lo que pudiera ser aprendido. 

Descorrió su sabana, una liviana y pequeña que servía para cobijarla de las brisas nocturnas pero tampoco prohibirle disfrutar de sus movimientos. Sonrió al espejo y saludo como siempre lo hacía deseándose suerte para ese día... Se cambio con su conjunto favorito, unos pequeños pantalones que finalizaban sobre sus rodillas y un poco más, de un color rosa oscuro. Era estrecha y se afirmaba muy bien a sus piernas ya juveniles dejando saber que ya tenía una belleza bastante grande. La remera era un poco estrecha aunque era más bien suelta dejándole la suficiente movilidad para correr... como siempre hacía, objeto del cual se baso su cuerpo para desarrollarse muy femeninamente, un cuerpo para una joven bastante llamativo. Esta remera era de mangas cortas apenas separándose de la parte del cuerpo y era de un color blanco... pero dos franjas rosadas claras cruzaban su pecho resaltándolo. 

Tomo de su muñeca la coleta y amarró sus largos cabellos en una coleta alta como siempre su costumbre le pedía... desde pequeña siempre fue así. Antes había tomado un baño para despejar los últimos rastros de sueño que quedaban en su rostro. 

-mmm... que sueño- dijo bostezando dejando entender que el baño no había dado mucho resultado. 

Sonrió al espejo para desaparecer luego por su puerta cerrándola, la mañana era joven y ella como estaba en vacaciones de verano aprovecharía a caminar hacía el mismo destino al cual siempre partía concientemente o inconscientemente... 

Llegó hasta la planta baja donde su madre comenzaba a servir lo que parecía ser el ultimo plato del desayuno, su padre a diferencia leía el diario matutino con gusto, pronto partiría a trabajar. 

Chihiro sonrió y saludo: - Buenos días – y se acerco a su madre y padre saludándolos adicionalmente con un beso afectivo en sus mejillas. Siempre ese beso cálido y lleno de cariño hacía a aquellos que le habían obsequiado el don de la vida. 

-Buenos días Chihiro, veo que te has despertado muy contenta el día de hoy- dijo su madre ofreciéndole un plato justo al frente de su lugar donde ella ya estaba sentada dispuesta a comer y partir rápidamente. 

-¿Irás de nuevo a pasear?- preguntó interesado su padre mientras bajaba el periódico de ese día doblándolo y depositándolo a un costado de su desayuno. 

Chihiro asintió llevando a su boca un pedazo de su desayuno tan delicioso: - Sí... mmm... ¡que rico mamá!- dijo sonriéndole a su madre y ella le devolvió aquel gesto tan dulce de parte de su hija. 

-Prométeme que volverás antes del anochecer- dijo su padre atento a la respuesta de su hija de cabellos largos. 

Chihiro sonrió y asintió: - Entendido, ahora... – se paro de su silla llevando los restos de su desayuno como platos sucios y todo lo demás al lavadero de la cocina. Se giro y mirando a sus padres sentados en la mesa dijo – me voy yendo, el día parece hermoso y no quiero perdérmelo- 

-Esta bien, pero cuídate- dijo su madre con un tono preocupado, aunque debía admitir que dentro de ese pueblo lo único peligroso que de seguro habría sería algún vecino de mal humor... que claramente era escaso de ver. 

Chihiro se coloco sus zapatos y abriendo la puerta se encontró con el pueblo que había terminado conquistándola con sus casas rusticas y pequeñas, lo suficiente para que la gente viva cómodamente. 

Comenzó su matutina caminata hacía el río yendo a paso suave y saludando a algún vecino ya acostumbrados a verla pasar o incluso conocidos de su pequeña escuela. Pocos eran los alumnos que asistían a la secundaria pero para ella eran todos conocidos y simpáticos, como cuando era pequeña. 

-Buenos días señora Kayami- saludo haciendo una inclinación... no podría olvidar aquel gesto de respeto que le hacía venir a la mente muchos recuerdos. 

-Buenos días linda Chihiro- saludo de nuevo, respondiéndole educadamente. 

Una mujer mayor que solía salir a comprar sus alimentos desde muy temprano, solía decir que sino en la tarde el tumulto de gente la enfermaría de estrés. Algo que su propia madre había aprendido con el tiempo y ahora se encontraba diariamente con la señora Kayami. 

Siguió caminando algunos pasos más deteniéndose a la salida de la ciudad justo cuando dos caminos aparecían como resultado de la bifurcación del que estaba parada. Por un de ellos se llegaba al río... pero por el otro había sido desde donde habían llegado al pueblo luego de su viaje, su viaje donde lo había conocido. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba al él. 

Miro ambos unos segundos más hasta que se decidió, siguió aquel camino que siempre la llevaban al mismo lugar, aquel río con el mismo nombre que el tenía, aquel nombre que ella le había hecho recordar. 

-Haku... – soltaron sus labios al viento entre un camino escoltado de enormes guardias árboles que siempre la veían por ahí. Él sol se filtraba a suras penas por entre las hojas de ellos transformándose en pequeñas estrellas doradas entre las copas de los árboles. 

No sabía por que pero ese nombre por más que no fuera el verdadero le hacían recordar lo que él significaba, lo que él representaban para su corazón... un ser que la ayudo cuando se encontraba en un mundo desconocido, un ser que le sonrió y la abrazo cuando triste, un ser al cual ella amó... y amaba. 

No supo desde cuando un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese podía haber sentido desde tan pequeña y que aún ahora se mantenía y con cada respiro que su cuerpo sentía este crecía, más y más grande. 

De pronto sus ojos divisaron un claro... aquel claro donde ella ya había derramado lagrimas y en el cual aún derramaba. Odiaba con todo su corazón a aquel ser que se hacía llamar Haku... lo odiaba por no devolverle el sentimiento de amar, por no haberla dejado quedarse con él. Dudo cuando él le ofreció la posibilidad de volver... dudo de querer ir con sus padres... dudo, y todo fue gracias a él. Si hubiera sabido que estar lejos de él significaba estar sufriendo como ahora, estar llorando cada lagrima que su cuerpo podía... se hubiera quedado junto a él, trabajando en aquel edificio donde los dioses tomaban sus baños termales, se hubiera quedado como aprendiz de la abuela... todo hubiera hecho por quedarse a su lado. 

Se acercó y un suave murmullo del agua correr llego hasta sus oídos y haciendo que su cuerpo se calmara dejándola en un momento de paz y tranquilidad que sus músculos pronto dejaron ver a través de sus ropas. 

Se acercó y el brillo del sol que ahora caminaba libremente sobre el claro chocaba contra el agua pura y cristalina del río haciéndolo brillar como un espejo celeste. 

Con paso lento Chihiro se fue acercando hasta un pequeño barranco que apenas podría alejarla del agua del río unos pocos centímetros dejándola sentarse a orillas y meter sus pies en él. Así lo hizo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo llenándola de un placer encantador al sentir el frío del agua cubrir sus pies en totalidad, sus zapatos descansaban a un costado de ella y al poco tiempo dejo descansar su cuerpo boca arriba en la verde hierva... 

Parecía que aquel sitio solo lo conociera Chihiro por que desde que lo encontró jamás descubrió a nadie ir cuando ella estaba o no en ese claro. 

Se relajo al punto máximo y sus ojos se cerraron aún sintiendo la calidez del sol bañándola con sus rayos dorados de esa mañana... quizás pasaría lo que siempre pasaba, ella se quedaría dormida y luego despertaría para admirar lo que la rodeaba y sus pensamientos la llevarían de nuevo a donde quería... a aquel lugar de dioses y donde el aprendiz Haku vivía... 

De pronto, de la nada un tirón desde su pie derecho la asustó dejando fluir desde sus labios al aire un grito bastante potente: - ¡AHHHHHH! – y en segundos cayó al río sintiendo el frío de este envolverla y congelando su cuerpo en totalidad. 

Ahora de sus labios no salían más que burbujas y aún algo tenía atrapado a pie derecho. Sus ojos que se habían cerrado de la sorpresa ahora se abrían dejándola ver que sucedía en aquella agua tan cristalina. 

De pronto un remolino se comenzó a formar al frente suyo proveniente desde muy abajo del río, lo vio ahí haciéndose cada vez más grande, no pudo evitar su sorpresa al descubrir como este comenzaba a mostrar unos ojos de mirada profunda y fijados en los de ella... esos ojos comenzaron a formar parte de un rostro alargado y bigotes bien finos surgieron de él... un largo cuerpo se formo, plateado se podía notar... cabellos verdes formaban parte de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. 

Chihiro abría lentamente sus ojos de par en par de la sorpresa que no podía evitar crecer cada vez más dentro de ella. Lo miro fijamente y descubrió a un dragón delante suyo sujetándola, envolviéndola con su cuerpo desde su pie derecho hasta su cintura... no quería soltarla... 

Ella de pronto se sintió sin aire, este elemento tan indispensable comenzaba a faltarle, sus ojos fueron perdiendo conciencia y antes de dejarse envolver por aquel manto negro solo su mente pudo pensar en... Haku... 

Aquel dragón plateado la observo desvanecerse pero no la acompaño a tomar el preciado aire que necesitaba justo sobre sus cabezas... necesitaba llevarla consigo y preguntarle tantas cosas que de eso dependería su felicidad eterna, la felicidad de él y quizás, si fuera correspondido, de ella también. 

-----..----- 

Haku voló por los aires cargando cuidadosamente en su lomo a una jovencita que descansaba y ya podía respirar normalmente. Él era un dragón como antes lo había sido, él ahora era nuevamente un dragón no por que Ubaba se lo ordenara sino por que él lo quería así... él podía controlar aquella transformación a su gusto. 

Siguió volando por entre aquella mañana en su mundo donde los dioses eran cosa de todos los días, le gustaba sentir el viento fuerte golpear contra su rostro por que lo hacían sentirse vivo y recordar él momento más especial para su persona donde había recordado un nombre y donde había podido admitir sinceramente que estaba enamorado. 

El sol se podía admirar sobre el horizonte brillando intensamente, eso significaba que la ciudad donde Ubaba trabajaba estaba descansando en un letargo silencioso. Sin embargo Haku ya no vivía con ella, él ya tenía su hogar, un castillo regalo de un pasado que había conocido de grande... una isla tan grande que podría hacerse pasar por la isla que controlaba Ubaba, pero en esta él era el amo y dueño de las cartas más importantes. 

Estaban llegando poco a poco y con sus ojos marrones verdosos los podía admirar aunque en su forma de dragón estos fueran negros. Miro su castillo fijamente y esperaba nerviosamente que su compañera, su amiga... dijera que era bello, que lo admirara. 

Su vuelo fue descendiendo sobre el agua viendo su reflejo claramente en él, su forma de dragón había crecido al igual que su cuerpo masculino dejándolo convertido en un joven bastante atractivo como le había dejado saber Lin. Esa joven solía decir que robaba muchas miradas en el castillo de parte de muchas de sus compañeras pero sinceramente él pensaba que solo eran habladurías. 

Llego a orillas de sus tierras y bajo suavemente a la jovencita con el nombre de Chihiro quien parecía dormir sobre la arena, desde su posición podía apreciara cuanto había crecido desde la ultima despedida entre ambos, desde que ella había sido una niña... ahora dando paso a una jovencita muy hermosa. La observó y su mente le jugaba engaños con recuerdos pasados, muchos de los cuales jamás olvidaría. 

Chihiro lentamente abrió sus ojos tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos al sol tan brillante que había, sentía a sus pies el agua fría del río, de seguro se había quedado dormida de nuevo pero había algo que no encajaba en todo eso... ¿desde cuando el río se había convertido en un mar y desde cuando había arena a su alrededor?... saltó de su sitio poniéndose erguida completamente y mirando lo que sus ojos trataban de hacer ingresar en su mente a golpes. 

Justo al frente de ella un castillo parecido en cada detalle al de Ubaba se levantaba majestuoso mostrando como el humo de su chimenea se perdía en el cielo azulado. La ciudad que escoltaba ese castillo estaba brillando con los rayos del sol. 

Lo miro dos o tres veces para cerciorarse de que no habría llevado muy lejos su imaginación. Se pellizco fuertemente la mejilla con su mano derecha sintiendo un dolor punzante sobre ella: - Auch - se quejó mirando el mismo paisaje que había visto, si era un sueño pedía a su mente a gritos no ser despertada por que si veía la realidad significaba que había visto a Haku... 

Una respiración bastante pausada se escuchó a las espaldas de Chihiro fuertemente, no de humano pero si de un dragón... 

Ella con movimientos lentos como si deseara no romper aquel sueño se fue girando y sus ojos oscuros vieron algo que sus labios dejaron salir como un asombro, ahí frente a ella un dragón plateado se levantaba orgulloso con sus largos bigotes meciéndose en un viento lento y una cola repitiendo sus movimientos. 

-¿Haku?... – preguntó temerosa Chihiro detenida frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, rogándole que asintiera. 

Así fue, él movió la cabeza afirmativamente, ella juraría que él sonrió pero no pudo admirar tanto aquélla mirada por que en instantes estaba abrazando su rostro y presionándolo contra el de ella fuertemente, pidiendo a gritos mudos que ese abrazo tan suave no terminara jamás. 

Chihiro comenzaba a derramar lagrimas que sintió Haku bañando sus escamas de dragón, él con un movimiento de su cabeza la alejo un poco... se transformaría de nuevo en aquel ser de cabellos cortos negros y mirada amarronada verde. 

La joven de cabellos marrones oscuro sentía un gozo enorme rodeando su corazón por que las escamas del dragón iban desapareciendo alejándose en un viento invisible que soplaba silencioso y dejaban ver debajo de ellas un joven ya adulto como si fuera de su edad con un porte de presencia respetable, mirada segura y gestos mezclados entre dureza y cariño... como cuando pequeño su cuerpo era lo único que había cambiado por que sus ojos demostraban sentimientos puros como lo hacían ahora... quizás los sentimientos con diferentes fines pero aplicados con igual fuerza de voluntad y energía. 

-Soy yo... Chihiro- su nombre en los labios de él eran como escuchar a la misma naturaleza cantarlo, era como escuchar... al río. 

-Haku...- dijo suavemente, no se había dado cuenta pero con esa mirada tan profunda solo atino a bajar sus ojos al suelo y sentir un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, decididamente ese joven delante de ella no ayudaba a tranquilizarla. Él tenía un hechizo que no lo podían hacer olvidar, que embriaga a todo aquel que viajaba sobre su lomo de dragón o olía ese aroma a magia de su propio cuerpo. 

-Chihiro...- la volvió a llamar y se fue acercando a su rostro tan delicado. Sus cabellos le prohibían verla fijamente y dejarse envolver en aquella hermosura humana que solo contenía esa joven. Coloco una de sus manos lentamente en el mentón de ella y con paso suave la elevó hasta que ambas miradas se cruzaron, sus rostros a escasos centímetros como cuando caían... pero ahora las sensaciones de amor infantil, del primer amor habían dado paso a uno más fuerte, incluso podría decirse más apasionado. 

-Te extrañe- susurro la joven de cabellos largos atados, Haku sonrió sinceramente ante su comentario y no supo por que pero ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y él no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Cerró sus ojos y sin separar sus manos de su piel la fue acercando a sus labios aquella boca atrapándola con un beso pequeño pero que hacían sentir como satisfacía aquel sentimiento y compensaba los largos años lejos el uno del otro. 

La beso suavemente... disfrutando el joven dragón llevarse consigo un beso para él... dedicado a él y guardárselo... gradándolo en sus propios labios. Al ritmo de una melodía suave descendió sus manos a su pequeña cintura y junto en su espalda femenina sus manos abrazándolas entre sí. 

Chihiro no supo por que pero se dejo llevar por aquel beso, y pronto sus manos atraparon el cuello de él, lo sujeto con fuerza acostumbrándose a su altura masculina y poniéndose de puntas ella... no era que ella fuera pequeña, sino que él era muy alto. Ella disfruto de su primer beso... sí, ese era su primer beso, su primer contacto de labios con el ser que amaba. Chihiro lo había guardado especialmente para él y entregárselo, no quería que nadie más se lo llevara más que aquel joven de un mundo diferente, aquel joven que le respondía al beso. 

Su primer beso fue especial, su primer beso fue con Haku y no se arrepentía, todo a su alrededor era perfecto... el mar susurrando una canción tranquila, el sol sobre sus cabezas alumbraba lo necesario para que una calidez invadiera por completo aquel ambiente tan mágico. El viento fresco bailaba a su alrededor disfrutando jugando un poco mientras observaba atento como aquellos dos seres disfrutaban de la presencia del otro... 

Haku debía respuesta... ella estaría dispuesta a escucharlas... Chihiro debía respuestas... él estaría dispuesto a escucharlas... 

Pero por ahora, solo el beso importaba. 

NOTAS DE LA LOKA AUTORA LIGHT ANGEL ^O^

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, como ven sigo viva y bueno lamentablemente no estoy aquí para subir un chap. De alguna de ya mis viejas historias pero NO desesperéis por que entre esta semana y la semana que viene ^^ sorpresas están por acosarlos XD jajaja es broma, simplemente subiré un nuevo chap. De Esca y por supuesto uno nuevo de YuGiOh ^o^ no los he subido antes por que no me han convencido para nada! Han quedado muy feos y lo peor nada reales, digo hay escenas que quedaron buenas pero no son... creíbles, ósea que podamos decir que así sería en la serie y si no me gusta al tachito de basura XD. Aparte con todo esto de los exámenes apenas y he tenido tiempo de dormir -.- sin contar de que mataré a mi profe de Mate y a una compañera!!! Por dios, me hace la vida de cuadritos, _ ahhhhhh, la matare!!!! 

Bien, como han notado este es el segundo fic de "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikashui", "Always Spirited" o "El viaje de Chihiro" eso depende de cómo lo quieran ustedes decir ^^ yo ya he visto la película y la voy a volver a ver XD jajaja es que me encanto y algunos nombres aun no me han quedado grabados _ no lo permitiré!! 

Ahora estoy en tramite con Hayao Miyazaki para comprarle los derechos de autor y así esa película pase a formar parte de mi colección (muajajajajaja –risa maléfica) -.-U solo que se que me costara una fortuna rotunda T.T deséenme suerte XD jajaja. 

Cambiando de tema espero que les guste este pequeño fic que apenas esta yendo en su primer chap. ¡Sio! *_* pienso escribir muchos más y así verán que esta autora le puede hacer la contra a Hayao (si! Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, Que loka que estoy XD jajaja) pero es que cuando la vi en la premier que organizo el club del anime y Camelot aquí en buenos aires no podía quedarme sin verla! Estuve sentada y aquí ya me tienen redactando un nuevo fic. A todos aquellos que la vieron ahí o la vieron en cualquier otra parte contáctense conmigo ^^ 

Diamond: - ¿Tienes pensado más chaps? 

Claro!!! Estoy en mi parte inspirativa con esta película! ^^ y este fic promete tantas cosas, escenas para mayores -.-U lo lamento no me pude contener y también por supuesto acción, romance y misterio ^^ no pude evitar colocar escenas de celos. 

Saben! Me he quedado realmente enamorada del lindo Haku *_* no se por que!! Pero es que es muy divino, no me llamen -.- pervertida pero es que tienen una mirada tan hermosa 

Diamond: - Miau, ama debe calmarse. 

^^U ahí tienen a la voz de mi conciencia, Diamond sabes que lo más a lo que he llegado es a secuestrar a chicos del anime. ¡NADA MÁS! 

Diamond: - ^^UUUU le parece poco???? 

¡POR SUPUESTO! O.O solo los tengo aquí cuidaditos y bien entenados para que no pierdan condición jajaja eso si! Dejen muchos R/R y si son buenitos les paso la dire del Gimnasio a donde los llevo a entrenar a mis chicos del anime XD jajaja. 

^^ 

¡¡MATTA NE A TODOS!! 

^ ^ 

Diamond: Eso es cierto, hasta el próximo chap. A manos de mi amita querida, cuídense toditos personas cute's. 

Un saludo gigante y me mandan muchos R/R please!!!! T.T 

¡BRAS! No te rindas y continua con estas historias tan buenas que merecen una continuación, yo te alentare ^^ así que échale ganas y escribe otro :P En especial unas grandes felicitaciones para ti por escribir el primer chap. Ya casi le exijo a FF.NET que cree en MOVIE/ANIME la sección para subir los fics de CHIHIRO O.o estaba como loca luego de la peli ^^ Me buscas ¿sio? y me dices que opinas. MATTA NE A TODOS!!! 

**LIGHT ANGEL** **-CUANDO LA OSCURIDAD HACECHE TU CORAZÓN BUSCAME QUE YO TE LLEVARE POR EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ-**


	2. Un pasado, la carta de un padre y vos

**El segundo viaje de Chihiro**

PRIMER CAPITULO: -Un pasado, la carta de un padre y vos - 

Historia Largaaaaaaaa..... (para terror de ustedes XD)

Apta para todo publico ^^

**Segundo FIC de EL VIAJE DE CHIHIRO ***_* con todo y derechos (risa maléfica)

El sol en el cielo lucía su imponente gala dorada que lo convertía en la estrella más brillante del día, los vientos del mar se internaban en las tierras donde se podía escuchar el crujir de las ramas y el suave silencio de las hojas al mecerse en la copas de los árboles.

Dos seres descansaban unidos por un contacto de sus labios en una isla, enorme como para disfrazarse tras la palabra ciudad. En su centro un castillo imponente se alzaba mostrando sus mejores caras al mundo exterior y guardando receloso dentro suyo pequeños secretos que solo el dueño poseía, un joven hechicero llamado Haku en ese mundo.

Dentro de esa ciudad se encontraba el castillo y a su alrededor enteramente bosques según se podía observar desde esa playa... pero en ese lugar todo era posible, incluso si en ese momento estarían sobre una tortuga con caparazón en forma de isla... todo era posible en donde los dioses y espíritus caminaban libremente.

La joven, uno de los dos seres detenidos en el tiempo, se fue separando del cuerpo de su captor, el otro ser, un joven de cabellos cortos negrisinos tan brillantes como si de una piedra preciosa se tratasen. Lentamente quedaron a escasos centímetros sus rostros sin abrir todavía sus ojos, querían disfrutar el cálido aliento que emanaban sus cuerpos, querían saborear su aroma, sentirse todavía en los brazos de su contraparte de tierras lejanas.

Haku la tenía aun sujeta de su cintura al igual que ella lo tenía atrapado de su cuello, se odiaría se lo soltaba otra vez. Poco a poco él fue abriendo sus ojos, aquellas piedras verdes amarronadas pudieron al fin apreciar a tan preciosa antes niña y ahora mujer, convertida en una joven de belleza muy atrayente. La observo unos segundos aquellos labios que el mismo había capturado instantes antes para saborear la inocencia aun pregnados en ellos, la dulzura que no escapaban aun de su piel.

Pero no pudo disfrutar más de su piel, por que ahora los ojos de ella lo miraban atentamente uniendo sus miradas en una línea visual perfecta. Chihiro aún seguía sonrojada por aquella demostración de añoranza, de cariño, de amor...

-Bienvenida de nuevo... Chihiro- dijo Haku suavemente con sus labios moviéndose con pasos lentos y seguros en su pronunciación. Chihiro simplemente asintió con un gesto de agradecimiento deshaciendo sus abrazos al cuello de él para apartarse y que ambos tomaran un poco del tan deseado oxigeno y la brisa marina.

-¿Por qué quieres irte?- pregunto Haku divertido esta vez estrechando con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven de ojos negros, no permitiéndole cumplir su cometido: separarse de aquel cuerpo masculino.

Chihiro: -No quiero irme... y lo sabes, solo que pensé que querías que me apartara- palabras correctas en momentos tensos.

Haku: -No quiero que te vayas, por algo te he ido a buscar- susurro colocando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella desapareciendo su mirada entre sus cabellos castaños oscuros para abrazarla más fuerte.

Ella abrió sus ojos un poco pero después le respondió al abrazo y coloco sus manos en la espalda de él de manera de atraerlo un poco más hacía su cuerpo de mujer. El abrazo entre ambos fue la respuesta al sentimiento de lejanía que ambos tenían, de necesitarse el uno con el otro.

Siguieron así un rato más hasta que ambos se separaron, era hora de ponerse al corriente el uno con el otro, se miraron a los ojos y luego una sonrisa fluyó entre ambos jóvenes para cerrar el momento más especial de cada uno: su reencuentro en aquellas tierras de verde.

Chihiro se separo y miro hacía el mar que rodeaba la isla, y cerrando sus ojos estiro sus brazos hacía el cielo liberando todas tensión que tuviera, después de todo el paisaje era tan placentero que cualquiera terminaría envuelto en una ola de paz y calma inexplicable. Con sus ojos negros observo la isla de Yubaba, la hermana de la abuelita, gemelas... era la única respuesta pero opuestas en su carácter como dos polos, norte y sur; Sin embargo, siempre hay cosas que se asemejan, nada puede ser diferente a algo si por lo menos se tiene algo parecido, en términos simples: Todos tenemos algo en común por más en el interior que este.

Yubaba y la abuelita eran de caracteres muy diferentes, una muy ostentosa mientras que la otra muy humilde, una siempre de carácter fuerte y la otra de sonrisa fácil... tan opuesta y a la vez tan parecidas en el exterior, eran como dos gotas de agua que incluso la primera vez que Chihiro las había visto pensaba que se trataban de la misma persona, sin embargo el interior las diferencio.

El castillo de Yubaba libera el siempre presente humo de su chimenea anunciando que su amigo que trabajaba en las calderas estaba despierto, siempre puntual con sus fieles obreras trabajado y llevando el habitual carbón para el fuego de las aguas termales.

Miro todo alrededor del castillo y observo complacida que nada había cambiado, nada de nada. Pero luego se pregunto algo... ¿por qué en su viaje antes no había prestado atención a este castillo del cual Haku parecía presentarse tan familiar?

Su sonrisa desapareció y se giro clavando su mirada en Haku con unas facciones dignas de aparecer un diccionario al lado de la palabra intriga. Él sin embargo no se inmuto en lo más mínimo adivinando varias de sus preguntas con una respuesta lista para ser dada a su... ¿cómo la llamaría?... por que el termino de amiga desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de corresponderle.

Chihiro: - ¿Haku? – pregunto su nombre como si pidiera permiso a preguntar todo aquello que tuviera signos de pregunta en su mente.

Haku: - Dime – respondió mirándola con su mirada tan penetrantes.

Chihiro se quedó pensando como preguntar, hasta que la respuesta dio su mente: - ¿Esta isla estaba cuando yo vine por primera... vez? – pregunto dudosa, no queriendo sonar irrespetuosa y mucho menos quedar como una tonta distraída frente a él. Haku negó con su cabeza más no dijo nada, esperaría que ella le preguntara – entonces, ¿de donde ha salido? –

Haku la miro unos segundos: - ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿de verdad? -

Chihiro: - Si, no veo la razón por la que no deba enterarme – sonrió acercándose al cuerpo de él con pasos marcados en la arena suave y el ruido del agua a sus espaldas.

Haku: - Si esa es tu respuesta acompáñame, encontraras todo más interesante dentro del castillo – y se giro sencillamente emprendiendo camino hacía unos árboles. No había camino y Chihiro se pregunto si deberían abrirse camino por el escaso espacio que había entre tanta vegetación.

Sin embargo su pregunta fue respondida con una acción, él joven se paro enfrente de unos árboles casi separados por milímetros.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y vio asombrada como estos comenzaban a separarse abriéndose como si fueran una puerta hasta quedar a una distancia que dejaban en su lugar un marcado camino de piedra tan perfecto y tan hermoso que dejo pasmada a la jovencita de cabellos marrones oscuros. Cada metro aparecía una estatua bastante llamativa, pequeños dragones mirando al cielo y sosteniendo con su cola lo que parecían pequeños platillos... suponía que serían utilizados en la noche para alumbrar aquel camino e impedir que aquellos que lo utilizaran se perdieran.

Chihiro: - ¿Cómo... – pregunto siendo interrumpida por Haku.

-Este es el camino que conduce al castillo, nadie aparte de unas cuantas personas y yo lo conocen, es para que no me molesten y entren extraños en el castillo – sonrió y extendió su mano izquierda a la joven detenida frente a él todavía sin caer en la cuenta de donde estaban. Chihiro miro aquel ofrecimiento y con una sonrisa en sus labios coloco una de sus manos sobre ella, el camino comenzaba ahora...

********____********

Ambos jóvenes caminaron de la mano por aquel camino sin separarse, Chihiro con las mejillas cubiertas de un leve sonrojo pero haciendo ante los ojos del joven hechicero a Chihiro aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. Haku volvió su vista al frente con siempre, sus ojos en alto y caminando a un paso lento y suave... iba a ser un poco más largo el viaje pero valía la pena si podía tener a su lado a esa joven de cabellos castaños oscuros. Sonrió sin notarlo como una reacción al pensar en su situación, hoy sería un día bastante entretenido, bastante...

-¿A dónde lleva ese camino Haku?- preguntó Chihiro señalando a un pasaje lleno de una arboleda espesa y muy oscuro al final. Caminaron en sentido opuesto yendo por otro camino más iluminado y con árboles como escudo llenos de flores de color blanco y turquesas... eran hermosas y jamás ella las había visto, las admiro uno segundos hasta que su pregunta fue respondida.

Haku: - Ese camino lleva al templo del dios del agua, un dragón milenario que representa al elemento del agua – dijo como si se tratara de una enciclopedia pero algo en su voz sonó extraño...

Chihiro bajo la cabeza apenada, no esperaba tener esa reacción con él: - Lo lamento... – susurró mirando el camino empedrado.

Haku se detuvo en seco, y observo atento aquella reacción en ella, ¿por qué le pedía perdón ella?. La estudio unos minutos tratando de saber el por que de ese "lo siento", luego lo dedujo él había hablado nuevamente en ese tono: - Chihiro... – ella elevó sus ojos hasta la mirada tan penetrante de él – yo, no quise sonar así. No tienes por que disculparte – se acercó a ella que se encontraba a unos pasos más adelante justo bajo la brillante luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles bañada en la fragancia de la hermosa flor de Nertaris.

La observó y luego colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la joven de ojos negros, se quedaron ambos en silencio. Pero el en un paso sencillo acerco sus labios a su otra mejilla y deposito un beso suave pidiéndole en un ruego que lo perdonare él a ella y no ella a él.

Chihiro: - Pero Haku... – susurró, se separaron y quedaron viéndose a los ojos un buen rato hasta que ambos volvieron a emprender camino sin decir más nada sobre el tema. Sin embargo el joven de mirada verde amarronada sabía que dentro del castillo tendría que explicarlo todo... incluso su relación con ese castillo y el dios del agua.

De pronto el camino tenía una bifurcación, las dos tan hermosas por ese sol radiante sobre sus cabezas apenas filtrándose entre los árboles verdes que parecían tener un brillo esmeralda.

-Sigamos por este- sentenció el joven mientras que con la mano izquierda que tenía atrapada la mano de a jovencita la condujo por el camino de la derecha.

Chihiro con curiosidad preguntó: - ¿a dónde va el otro camino? – Haku rió, siempre presente su curiosidad aún sabiendo que podría pasar lo mismo que antes, pero ella era así... siempre buscando la verdad.

Haku: - El otro camino lleva a una pequeña aldea donde viven los trabajadores del castillo, ahí también se encuentran las cosechas y los animales – dijo contando como parecía el castillo mantenerse tan imponente y a sus dueños contentos.

Chihiro: - Ah – solo eso pudo decir a medida que caminaban por un nuevo sendero pero que esta vez era totalmente escalonado, se podían admirar en cada escalón la piedra tallada y perfectamente diseñada. Esa isla era un lugar totalmente magnifico con lo más precioso que pudiera haber en la imaginación, un lugar soñado en resumen.

Ya faltaba poco parecía por que cuando subieron las escalinatas de piedra justo enfrente suyo se levantaban dos puertas imponentes a unos cuantos metros adelante, eran de una madera que aparentaba un grosor bastante pesado y se unían forjando un arco muy llamativo. Estaba construida con hierro bien forjado y detalles claramente en oro y bronce... a cada lado se encontraba una estatua del mismo tamaño que la puerta formando dos dragones en plata sólida cuidando plenamente de las puertas mientras se miraban entre ellos dos esperando conocer a todo aquel que cruzara sus puertas.

-Es sorprendente- dejo fluir de sus labios Chihiro con la sonrisa de Haku justo a su lado. Él deshizo su unión de manos y se encamino seguido por muy de cerca de ella hasta las puertas bajo los ojos plateados de los dos dragones. Haku coloco su mano derecha sobre la unión de la puertas y susurró unas suaves palabras que Chihiro no logró entender, pero por unos segundos solo duro esa confusión por al instantes ambas puertas se abrían dejando ver su esplendoroso secreto detrás de ellas.

Un paisaje magnifico se levantaba digno de una de las mejores pinturas que pudiera existir. El castillo como centro de atención pero a su alrededor pequeños detalles que lo hacían lucir magnifico pero no impactante. Un lago a su derecha brillaba intensamente y en su centro parecía haber una isla pequeña que mostraba una pequeña galería donde el sol entraba haciéndola lucir como en un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe y la princesa sellan con un beso su eterno amor. A su izquierda, de aquel castillo tan magnifico un gran prado verde brillante se desplazaba con la brisa que había vuelto a soplar llevándose con ella pétalos de flores y los cabellos de ella y Haku. En ese prado las flores se mecían calmadamente disfrutando liberar al viento sus miles de fragancias, dejando emanar a la brisa como una dulce fragancia que lleva el viento.

-Haku... todo esto es... muy hermoso- susurro suavemente ella comenzando a caminar dentro de aquel territorio nuevo para ella y conocido para él. Haku sonrió ante la admiración que Chihiro sentía con su castillo, después de todo eso quería él.. que le gustara... por que quería que ese de ahora en adelante fuera su hogar... si ella aceptaba.

Chihiro corrió de pronto empezando a llenarse de energías con gran entusiasmo, bailo por la pradera haciendo círculos y riendo plenamente de felicidad. La brisa sopló con más fuerza levantando vuelo con las flores que se habían desprendido en el baile de Chihiro... todo se elevó al cielo y ella lució ante los ojos de Haku como una diosa... la diosa más hermosa que él hubiera conocido.

Haku camino lentamente apreciando aquel bello espectáculo que deleitaba sus sentidos y dejaba a cada instante pidiendo de su presencia entre sus brazos. Camino dejándose llevar por sus instintos hasta llegar al lado de ella, Chihiro le sonrió deteniéndose justo delante de él un poco sonrojada por todo lo que había pasado pero también por la presencia de ese dragón oculto que hacía su mundo desaparecer.

Él con suaves movimientos acerco su rostro hasta los labios de ella, atrapándolos con su boca y dejando entre ellos la suave unión de un beso suave y dulce... un beso lleno de amor puro que desde pequeños sintieron y que de grandes... que ahora ellos dos podían expresar como un beso pleno sin mentiras y sin falsedad, solo lleno de amor y deseos de estar el uno con el otro por siempre.

De nuevo una brisa volvió a soplar entre ambos y jugo un rato con ellos y las flores divirtiéndose y acondicionando esa escena para que luzca como la más hermosa de todas... una escena entre dos seres que se aman aún cuando la lejanía fue un obstáculo en su pasado. El beso continuo... después de eso entrarían al castillo y el respondería a todas sus preguntas... cada una de ellas...

********_____********

Una reverencia fue todo seguido de una sonrisa bastante atrevida para con su señor, movió un poco las caderas, exageradamente y se dirigió a la salida con una simple bandeja bajo su brazo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella sumiendo de nuevo la habitación tan elegante en un silencio.

-Veo que quiere llamar tu atención- sonrió divertida Chihiro mientras a Haku una gota asaltaba su cabeza. Esa muchacha siempre había querido llamar su atención con cuanto pudiera hacer, pero por suerte su condición de empleada del castillo le había impedido hacer más que aquellos movimientos hacía él.

Haku suspiro: - No es para tanto, ella simplemente... –

Chihiro: - Quiere llamar tu atención – sonrió abiertamente a medida que se acercaba a la mesa donde reposaban dos tazas humeantes. Se sentó en el suelo alfombrado con movimientos muy elegantes totalmente respetuosa de su posición con respecto al dueño y amo del castillo.

-No veo que tenga de malo- sonrió ahora Haku mientras hacía lo mismo que ella, se sentaba en el suelo alfombrado.

Ella lo miro sorprendida: - ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó.

Haku: - Ella no es fea y aparte parece interesarse en mi – río internamente, quería conocer la reacción de la persona que tenía enfrente suyo y que justamente sorprendida parecía estar a punto de tirar su taza.

Chihiro: - ¿No querrás decir... qué.. –

-¿Qué que?- preguntó interesado llevando la taza a sus labios y bebiendo de su contenido. Era bastante cómodo sentarse en el suelo alfombrado, casi siempre disfrutaba desde su sillón o en su recamara pero por ahora no había podido disfrutarlo desde la alfombra.

Chihiro: - Ella... acaso te... – preguntó dudosa, temiendo que todo lo que antes pasaron desde su llegada simplemente haya sido resultado de una añoranza mal canalizada.

Haku sonrió depositando su taza en la mesa: - No, ella no me gusta pero hay cierta jovencita que sí me atrae... y mucho- sentenció finalmente sin inmutarse del caos que causaba en la mente de ella.

Chihiro: - Entonces... – susurro ella bajando su mirada a sus piernas, se sentía mal por no poder ser aquella jovencita – no veo la razón de quedarme aquí – Elevó su mirada para decir aquellas palabras a los ojos a Haku pero él no estaba en su lugar solamente su taza perfectamente ubicada como si nadie la hubiera tocado.

Ella de pronto sintió unos brazos escabullirse por su cintura y atraparla delicadamente pero no pudiendo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago como si este se estuviera comprimiendo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida, una respiración se dejo sentir en su cuello dejando recorrer como resultado todo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo en totalidad.

-No quiero que te vayas... jamás- susurraron en el oído de la joven de cabellos marrones. Todo parecía haber desaparecido y solamente quedaban ellos dos bajo el brillo insolente que se escapaba por las ventanas tan enormes de aquella habitación tan finamente decorada. La persona o dios o espíritu que hubiera decorado esa habitación poseía un gusto impecable... todo coordinaba con una excelencia perfecta. Haku de nuevo hablo suavemente a su oído – Por favor, quédate por que es a ti a quien yo verdaderamente amo... a quien amaré eternamente –

Chihiro no supo cuando pero cerró sus ojos y formo en sus labios una sonrisa sincera y se dejo llevar en aquel abrazo tan hermoso que ambos tenían... por que estropear aquel sentimiento que tenían y aquel momento que compartían. Tendrían tiempo en la noche para hablar después de todo ella vino para quedarse y si él se lo permitía se quedaría junto a él hasta que el fin del mundo llegará. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte lo cual significaba que pronto todos aparecerían en la ciudad para trabajar... pero ella ahora se quedaría con él par siempre, no trabajaría por que él ya sabía como mantenerla viva en su mundo sin trabajar para vivir... en realidad ya había usado su carta maestra.

Una taza, dos tazas eran olvidadas en la mesa sin siquiera las miradas posadas en ella, por alguna razón una estaba casi-llena y la otra estaba totalmente vacía...

********_____********

Ya era la hora de las verdades y la noche ya formaba parte completa del firmamento con sus miles de estrellas y la luna comenzando a dar señales de querer desaparecer para volver a renacer, la luna nueva se acercaba.

Chihiro miro a su acompañante sentado en un sillón bastante cómodo pero además muy imponente dentro lo que él llamaba su recamara, el doble de grande que cualquiera que ella conociera. Una casa podría entrar ahí. Todas las comodidades poseía esa habitación desde la cama más elegante con sabanas que llamaban al sueño hasta unos ventanales en forma de puertas que conducían al balcón con la vista más bella que existiera, justo daba al horizonte por donde el sol despertaba.

-Supongo que es hora- dijo Haku desde su sillón mirando a una Chihiro atenta a todo lo que su habitación podía ofrecer, ella estaba sentada en el sillón más grande de la habitación.

Chihiro que reaccionó dijo en palabras suaves: - sí – afirmando aquellas palabras que habían brotado de los labios de él.

Haku respiro profundo y decidió comenzar el relato sin saber desde que extremo tomarlo primero, el final sería más fácil de contar que él principio: - Hace tiempo cuando partiste... me quede solo aquí con todos nuestros amigos, al principio pensé que lo que sentía por ti desaparecía con tu ausencia también... pero nada de eso paso, cada día te recordaba te extrañaba... – miro a la joven y vio que lo invitaba con la mirada a continuar – pasaron las lunas, yo continué como aprendiz de Yubaba hasta que un día ella me dijo que el trato que había hecho con ella se cancelaba –

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó Chihiro sorprendida.

-Uno que hice por ti, prometí traerte a salvo si a cambio yo me... yo entregaba todo mi ser a Yubaba y me hacía simplemente una marioneta en sus juegos –

-Yo... lo lamento tanto, por mí... –

Haku: - Por ti haría eso y más, no me importo ser una marioneta en las manos de ella si vos estabas a salvo Chihiro – dijo firmemente pero con un tono de voz suave – Cuando ella me dijo que el trato había dejado de tener validez paso algo que yo jamás imagine...

:::ReCuErDoS:::

Yubaba se acercaba al fuego y dejaba caer en el lo que antes había sido un contrato bastante importante pero que ahora tranquilamente podía formar parte de los miles de papeles que lleva dentro una piñata. 

Haku miraba todo atentamente sin comprender lo que pasaba: - ¿Qué hace?- preguntó todavía sin comprender nada. Yubaba sonrió frente al fuego mientras observaba a sus tres cabezas, ellas se movían inquietamente como si supieran que a continuación venía algo bastante importante. Yubaba se giró y quedó viéndose en una intensa lucha de miradas con su aprendiz, su ex-aprendiz. 

_Yubaba: - Ya no eres mi aprendiz – _

_Haku: - ¿Por qué? – preguntó alarmado pensando en que desaparecería. _

_Yubaba: - Encontré algo que de seguro te interesará, aunque a mi parecer él me encontró a mi – _

_Haku: - ¿Quién? – Yubaba se giro y miro la puerta. Aplaudió y en respuesta a ese sonido las puertas de su habitación de trabajo se abrió. De ella aparecieron dos hombres, uno bastante corpulento de cabellos azules oscuros y ojos intensamente celestes como cristales mientras que él otro tendría más o menos su misma estatura y condición física, sin embargo este tenía el cabello negro muy largo atado en una coleta baja, ese negro era como la noche pero unos ojos de color dorados intensos, ambos al entrar hicieron una reverencia respetuosa a todos los seres dentro de la habitación. _

_-Buenas noches- saludo el joven de corpulento tamaño – soy Goka, espíritu de primera orden bajo las ordenes del dios del agua– sentenció en saludo su posición dentro del castillo. _

_-Buenas noches Yubaba, Haku- ahora el que saludaba era el joven de igual estatura que Haku pero con una sonrisa astuta y una mirada igual en sus ojos dorados – soy Terran, hijo del dios de la tierra – eso fue lo que calló a Haku por todas sus dudas, el hijo de un dios, futuro dios en presencia de ellos... eso pocos podían decir haber vivido. _

Yubaba se giro y vio a Haku: Ellos son Goka y Terran, ambos han venido a hablar contigo, Haku. Estoy enterada de todo así que pueden hablar cómodamente aquí nadie los escuchará. - Haku miró a los invitados aún sin imaginarse por que esos seres vendrían a hablar con él. Se quedó en silencio. 

_Goka se acercó hasta él y con un movimiento firme y seguro se arrodillo ante él en una posición sumisa a los deseos de Haku. Haku miraba a todos lados en busca de una respuesta a toda su confusión, nadie tenía que arrodillarse ante él, pero aquel espíritu de primer orden lo hacía. _

_Sin embargo Terran se acercó hasta ellos con su aire insolente a todo pero a la vez con una mezcla de respeto notorio, no podía creer que dentro de una sola persona dos cualidades tan opuesta se presentarán tan fácilmente visible: - Nosotros hemos venido por ti, Haku- _

_Haku: - ¿Por mi? – _

_Terran: - Goka ha venido en representación como te ha dicho de Watren, supongo que será mejor él te ponga al tanto – se sentó en una silla cercana justo frente al escritorio de Yubaba, ella ocupaba su siempre lugar detrás de él. _

_Goka se levantó de su sumisión en el suelo, había tenido una rodilla apoyada en la extensa alfombra de la habitación y una doblada mostrando respeto ante Haku: - He venido en representación de... _

_Yubaba habló más fuerte interrumpiendo sus palabras: - Él no lo sabe – _

_Goka la miro reprochadoramente: - Tenías que informarle – _

_Yubaba acomodo unos papeles sobre su escritorio: - No tuve tiempo – _

_Goka: - No era cuestión de tiempo, era cuestión de necesidad – dijo decidido y algo más duro de lo habitual en su tono de voz. _

_Haku: - ¡Bueno! Podrían decirme por favor por que esta pasando todo eso y que tiene que ver el dios Terran, el dios Watren y usted señor Goka – _

_Goka lo volvió a mirar nuevamente pero con otros ojos en su rostro: - Veo que no te han contado – chasqueó sus dedos y una silla bastante cómoda a la vista se acercó a detrás de Haku – será mejor que te sientes – _

_Haku: - No tengo ganas – _

_Goka suspiro: - Como quieras pero créeme que la necesitaras – volvió su vista a Terran – supongo que contigo no cuento en esto ¿no? – _

_Terra rió: - No digas eso, yo me involucrare en esa historia cuando sea mi turno – dijo divertido mientras Goka revolvía sus cabellos azules oscuro, tenía unos ojos celestes tan claros como el agua cristalina de una cascada. _

_Goka: - Esta bien, bueno... – volvió su vista a Haku – sabes que tu familia en un pasado era humana ¿no? – Haku asintió – es mentira – él joven de ojos verdes amarronados quedó estático... ¿cómo que era mentira? _

_Haku: - No puedes decir eso, mis padres eran humanos es por eso que yo dependo de Yubaba para vivir aquí – _

_Goka sonrió: - Y no te parece raro que no desaparezcas mientras hablamos – dijo esperando la respuesta que rápidamente vino, Haku se fijo por todo su cuerpo esperando que pasará lo que siempre pasaba cuando alguien que no era espíritu o dios desaparecía al no tener trabajo. Nada... eso paso. _

_Haku: - ¿No pasa nada? – _

_Goka: - Eso mismo, no desaparecerás por que no eres hijo de humanos, eres hijo de un dios – La expresión del joven era digna de recuerdo por que de un momento a otro se dejo caer en la silla que había negado – veo que te sorprendes, pero no debes hacerlo. Eres hijo del dios del agua, Watren. Por tus venas corre la sangre de él. _

_Haku tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando el suelo y sujetando con su mano su cabeza que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo: - No.. no lo puedo creer... es imposible – _

_Muchas personas conocían la existencia de los dioses supremos, ellos eran los dioses de los cuatro elementos y los cuales controlaban a los demás... por algo eran los supremos. Ellos necesitaban renovar su generación así que tenían hijos y ellos en un futuro tomaban el lugar de sus padres. _

_Goka: - Créelo por que es verdad – _

_Terran: - No miente, yo también soy hijo del dios de la tierra, Totrem. Pronto tomaré su lugar así como tú tomarás el de tu padre – dijo solemne – pronto, con la próxima luna nueva ellos dejarán sus puestos y nosotros emergeremos como sus reemplazos – _

_Haku: - ¿Pero y todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde ha estado? – _

_Goka: - Mi señor, ha estado cuidando de ti desde lejos por asuntos que por el momento no he de poder decirte pero de seguro en poco tiempo cuando tomes su lugar sabrás. Mientras tanto es mi deber ponerte al corriente, contarte esta verdad que con pesar tu padre ha llevado – dijo serio pero en su voz un dejo de tristeza brillaba. _

_Haku: - Entonces... pronto tomaré el lugar de un padre que no conozco convirtiéndome en el dios del agua... – todo sonó tan irónico en sus labios - ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! UN DIOS NO SE HACE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA, CUANDO NADE ES CRIADO PARA ESA LABOR – gritó sin pena en toda la habitación, sus palabras retumbaron sus palabras. _

Terran: - ¡Cálmate!, cuando tu tomes ese lugar yo también tomaré el mío, lo mismo que Krom, hijo del dios del fuego. No puedes evitar tu futuro, tu padre lo tiene todo planeado con cada detalle que incluso hasta a mi padre le sorprendió – sonrió divertido creando en su mano figuras hechas de roca maciza – Has sido entrenado sin darte cuenta para tomar tu lugar a mi lado y al lado de los demás como uno de los dioses supremos – 

_Yubaba: - Yo misma te entrené bajo las ordenes de Watren, el me mandaba las ordenes – volvió su vista levantada de nuevo a los papeles como si estos fueran tan importantes. _

_Haku cayó nuevamente en la silla, se había levantado lleno de ira con su grito que ahora las fuerzas le fallaban: - Osea... yo soy hijo del dios supremo del agua Watren y pronto tomaré su lugar... _

_Goka: - En la próxima luna llena – sentenció como sello final – yo te serviré hasta el final de mis días, como tu consejero y guardián – dijo arrodillándose nuevamente frente a él en esa pose de sumisión total como en un principio había hecho al entrar a aquella habitación. _

_Haku: - ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? – peguntó inquieto en su silla. _

_Goka: - Primero le mostraré su nuevo hogar, uno especialmente creado para usted bajo la atenta supervisión de su padre – sonrió. _

_Haku suspiro, no había vuelta atrás, ya la verdad había sido dicha: - Entonces... aunque sea podría ver a mi padre – susurró pero Goka con su oído siempre atento elevó su vista hasta los ojos del hijo de su señor. _

_Goka: - No podrá ser señor Haku – dijo triste en su voz – él... ha muerto una semana antes de nuestra llegada – dijo suavemente viendo la rápida reacción de Haku, no podía sentirse más confundido que en toda su vida junta. _

_Haku: - Mi padre... a muerto... un padre que no conocí como el padre imaginado que olvide... que irónico – subió su vista hasta Goka – ambos que se hicieron llamar padre míos nunca pude conocerlos bien – El espíritu protector de la familia del dios del agua se sintió contraído en su gran presencia.. _

_Terran se levanto de su silla y miro a todos mientras estos no pudieron evitar colocar sus ojos en él debido a su acto tan repentino: - ¡Escúchame! No te tengas lastima, maldición, piensas que mi padre me ha dedicado más tiempo que él tuyo, te equivocas si es lo que piensa tu mente ahora, por Totrem o por Watren o aquellos que ahora llamamos padres, él se desvivió por ti amigo, Haku el hizo todo cuanto alcance llegaba para que tuvieras la felicidad debida ahora de grande, ¡tenle más respeto! ¡es tu padre! - _

_Goka estaba prácticamente con la boca por el suelo, jamás él joven Terran había gritado tan abiertamente su relación con su padre: - Terran... _

_Terran: - Es cierto – bajo su vista al suelo evitando sus ojos con las demás miradas – mi padre me ama como yo lo amo a él pero eso no significa que siempre esta conmigo... su posición como dios no se lo permite, pero eso no significa que me ame menos, al contrario... los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos son inolvidables... eternos... – elevó sus ojos fijos en Haku – Y eso pasará con nuestros descendientes, seremos iguales con ellos... quizás más afectivos pero como los dioses supremos seremos iguales. – La habitación de pronto se sumió en un silencio de sorpresa y total asimilación, él tenía razón y ninguno dentro de esa habitación se lo negaría. Lo único que se escuchaba era la leña consumiéndose por el fuego dentro de la chimenea donde un contrato había sido cancelado, olvidado... _

_Terra: - Pero bueno, amigo, tienes que sobreponerte – dijo acercándose hasta Haku y palmeando su espalda, por alguna razón entre ambos fluyo esa confianza forjada de la nada para quedar en un todo. _

_Haku: - Supongo que acá es donde comienza todo – _

_Terra negó con su dedo delante del rostro de Haku: - No, no, no acá es donde tú te unes a una larga historia que ya lleva mucho comenzada – sonrió y se separo del joven de cabellos negros y mirando a Goka dijo – bien, ahora déjame conocer el castillo de mi amigo a ver si él de él es más grande y así yo le haga saber a mi padre que quiero agrandar mi futuro hogar – rió abiertamente mientras Yubaba dejaba en su cabeza fluir una gota al igual que los demás entro de la habitación. _

_Goka: - Señor Haku, por favor sígame que le sorprenderá saber donde vivirá ahora... su padre lo ha mantenido en secreto frente a sus narices – sonrió divertido enseñándole la salida en donde Terra comenzaba a abrir para marchar a paso lento y suave. _

_Haku: - Sí – antes de salir se giro a Yubaba – gracias... Yubaba – dejo salir de sus labios, por alguna razón sintió el deseo de agradecerle a la persona que lo había... cuidado todo este tiempo. Se retiro seguido de Goka y por delante partía un sonriente Terran. Yubaba miro el fuego delante de su escritorio, bajo la vista hacia los papeles que tenía enfrente volviendo a acomodar algunos. Después sin previo aviso busco algo con la mirada atenta, hasta que por fin lo halló... la ultima carta del padre de Haku dirigida a ella y que ella jamás abrió por temor a leer lo que ya había pasado... la muerte de Watren. _

_Observo la carta atentamente, escrita con la letra más perfecta que hubiera leído... típica de Watren, claras palabras y con su sello azul que lo representaba. _

_La abrió después de tanto tiempo, y de ella extrajo la carta más corta que el dios del agua le había dado, un pequeño papel sencillo donde tenía claras notas de lo que ella imaginaba: _

**_Yubaba: _**

**_ Estas como sabrás serán mis ultimas noticias sobre mi, las próximas llegarán como sabes a manos de mi guardián Goka. _**

**_ Enséñale lo ultimo a mi hijo... Haku, pero también cuéntale de su origen, de mi... como el padre que soy suyo. Dile la existencia de los nuevos sucesores de los dioses supremos, de cada nombre... TERRAN, hijo de mi amigo el dios de la tierra, Totrem... KROM Y KRAM, hijos del dios del fuego, Feugan... de los cuales debe tener mayor cuidado... Y de la hija de mi amiga, la diosa del viento Vinda... cuéntale la trágica historia de esa pequeña y de su madre. _**

Cuídalo... a mi hijo, el esta en peligro al igual que todos los sucesores aunque estoy terminando de investigar algo que me intriga demasiado... tengo razones para sospechar de Krom y Kram... no se por que pero su padre esta siendo muy insensato en sus decisiones... como si estuviera manejado... temo lo peor para el futuro pero por favor cuídalo a Haku. 

Si llegas a enterarte algo más áselo saber a mi hijo, el merece la verdad que tanto tiempo le negué, cuéntale por que lo he dejado a tu cuidado, cuando creas que sea conveniente... Dile que lo ame... que lo quise... por que ahora estas serán las ultimas palabras que escriba y que diré... ya el tiempo se acabo, debo partir por que pronto vendrán por mi, mi final ha llegado. 

-WATREN- 

_Yubaba volvió a doblar la carta en dos mintiéndola en su aposento, el sobre en donde había llegado. La sello nuevamente y la miro unos segundos, Haku sería luego de platica el nuevo dueño de ella. _

_De pronto, detrás de un cortinaje a la izquierda de Yubaba una sombra se formo con una mirada fija en los papeles que tenía ella: - ¿Tardaras mucho? – preguntó interesado con una voz clara masculina y bastante suave, algo hermoso para ser escuchado, quizás si la voz era igual al dueño de ella aquella sombra sería la de un joven atractivo. _

Yubaba lo miro y sonrió: - Mi niño, deja ya de esconderte, sal y ven con mami – dijo con un tono tan empalagoso que la sombra solo atino a deshacerse de las cortinas rojas que lo cubrían. 

_-Mamá deja de hacer eso, ya soy mayor – dijo suavemente acercándose a su madre con un porte atractivo, unos ojos negros bien oscuros, un cabello corto negro con un mechón gris del lado derecho a su rostro. Camino firme en sus pasos, poseía casi la misma estatura que Haku pero unos centímetros menos. _

_Yubaba: - Mamá ya termino Seteo hijito –_

Haku sonrió: - Y esta es aquella carta – dijo extrayendo delante de los ojos de Chihiro una pequeña carta un poco arrugada pero igual de hermosa – es la carta de mi padre –

Chihiro: - Entonces... ¿sigues enojado con tu padre? – pregunto mirando fijamente al joven delante de ella.

Haku: - No... – negó con la cabeza – entendí lo que hizo, se lo que paso... no podría estar más orgulloso, aunque... en algunas ocasiones me hubiera gustado por lo menos estar con él tan solo unos minutos – Chihiro se paro de su silla y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Haku, deseaba que esa pena desapareciera de su corazón por más que ella no pudiera ocupar el especio que su padre dejo en el corazón de él.

Mañana sería un nuevo día donde quería visitar a sus amigos, conocer la completa historia de los dioses supremos y conocer todos los cambios de ese castillo, ese día solo había podido disfrutar el conocer dos pasillos, dos habitaciones y pronto conocería la suya, pronto... cuando él dejará de llorar en sus brazos... había tiempo y lo utilizaría sabiamente... La noche apenas había caído cuando él había comenzado con su relato... ahora esta había avanzado tanto que las dos en un reloj extraño comenzó a sonar... Mañana sabría el resto de la historia... pero por alguna razón quería enterarse el motivo de la trágica historia de la diosa del viento y su hija... por alguna razón llamaban su atención...

Por hoy todas estas noticias habían sido demasiadas para Haku... mañana continuarían si él quisiera...

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA LOKA AUTORA LIGHT ANGEL ^O^ 

HOLA A TODOS!! ^^ al fin he terminado con el chap. N°2 de esta historia tan peculiar que mi mente creo jejeje ^^U gomen por aquellos que no entendieron este chap. La verdad es que es medio confuso pero es el principio de unas cuantas verdades y no se preocupen por que más adelante se entenderán mejor estos problemitas que sabrán Chihiro así como Haku ^o^ me encanta ponerlos en aprietos *_* pero Haku como dios del agua (suspiro enamorados) es muy lindo para ser verdad!!! 

Diamond: Buenas a todos ^^ como ven mi ama anda muy emocionada con todo esto de la peli, Haku (por sobre todo) y el ff... Ama... ¿Ama?...

(Angel en la quinta nube saltando para atrapar a un Haku asustado) ¡VEN LINDO HAKU! *_*

Diamond: - -.-U ya empezó de nuevo (la guardiana de Light Angel tira de una cuerda y de esta, está sujeta la pierna de Angel, esta cae doscientos metros precipitándose y estampándose contra el suelo)

AHHHHHHH!!! O.O.... (Angel en shock) @_@..... eso dolió ;_;... _ DIAMOND! No tenias que ser tan brusca T.T eso me dolió mucho, encima y casi atrapo a Haku.

Diamond: - -.-U ama, esta con nuestros lectores...

^^U jejeje es que ellos entienden mi posición ¿no es cierto? O.O a quien no le gustaría tener a Haku para si sola ^o^ muajajajajajajaja encima lo pensaba compartir con ellas, solo con las verdaderas fanáticas XD jajaja. Pero bueno espero que les guste, les cuento que el ff tendrá más o menos 6 o 7 capítulos, no se, depende cuan inspirada este XD jajaja, ^^ después me dicen que opinan. Bien, además tendrán la aparición de más dioses, más hijos guapos y por supuesto MÁS ESPIRITUS DE PRIMER ORDEN XD jajaja.

Bien ^^ como se dieron cuenta el hijo de Yubaba, siooo aquel que era pura altura y berrinches véanlo ahora *_* esta muuy lindo XD jajaja es que como dicen "pequeño llamativo, grande hermosura" (si, lo se lo acabo de inventar XD jajaja) pero quería que luciera como todo un guapetón muchacho y lo logre. Si ahora les gusta imagínenselo en los próximos capítulos por que no saben lo que hará este pequeño actor XD jajaja llámenme ahora directora LIGHT ANGEL ^^

Diamond: - ^^U la emoción le afecto...

No tienes idea -.-U dejen muchos R/R por que me hachen feliz ;_; de veras!! Y ahora voy a responder los tres r/r que me dejaron!! ARIGATO A ELLAS si quieren búsquenme en el msn *_* e intercambiamos imágenes de MI BOMBON DRAGÓN.

**Alexia**!!!! ^^ sio, es el primer r/r que tengo y te lo agradezco muchooooooo. Gracias por todas las lindas cosas que me has dicho y claro!!! HAKU es lindo tanto hombre como dragón XD jajaja y no lo veo con otra persona aparte de Chihiro (bueno si! Conmigo jajajaja)

Diamond: Alexia arigato ^^ y gracias por publicitar el fic de mi amita linda, ¿no quieres ser la nueva publicita junto con Bra?.

Eso mismo!!!^^ bueno, no sabía que tenías también planes de escribir un fic a así O.O pero no puedes dejar de escribirlo!!! Hazlo, por que merece esta serie que escritoras como tu, con gran imaginación, haga sus fanfics. Bueno muchas gracias de nuevo por tu R/R ^^ espero que también dejes para este.

Ahora pasemos al R/R que dejo mi nueva amiga, socia, publicista, colega, cooperadora XD jajajaja y otros tantos trabajos.

Diamond: - Oo tantos tiene??? –

^^U sí, creo que son todos oO si es que no me olvide ninguno jejeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me has dejado impresionada por el R/R tan largo ^o^ y me encanto!!! Así que el próximo puedes si quieres, hacerlo más largo XD jajaja. No sabia que tenía ese poder cuando escribía oO tendré que tenerlo más en cuenta jajaja.

Bueno sobre tu colección de pics que tienes estoy totalmente abierta a que me mandes algunas *_* de esa pareja que le esperan tantas cosas dentro de mi fic ¡como lo dije ya! Llámenme DIRECTORA LIGHT ANGEL XD jajajaja. Pero pleaseee!! Mándame unas cuantas imágenes para hacerme feliz e inspirarme más ^^ Ahhhh O.O ¿tú también estas ahorrando para eso? XD jajaja que gracioso, yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo, me mmuero por tener esa hermosísima película entre mi colección, incluso si es necesario mandare a Diamond para conseguirla...

(Diamond aparece vestida completamente camuflada y con armamento de masiva destrucción) : - Lista ama! -.-U aunque no cree que sería más fácil que utilizara mi magia...

Sí, pero no quiero que mates a todo ser vivo en varios Km.'s a la redonda y destruyas todo lo que haya O.o ¿qué pasaría con mi DVD de la película? -.-U es por eso que no quiero que utilices magia -.- prefiero ese armamento para principiantes XD jajajaja.

Diamond: - ^^ Ok ¿solo una copia? –

Sí! ^^ lleva la plata pero por las dudas trae tres más para mis primeros R/R. No te asustes Bra pero el armamento es para quien quiera llevarse mis DVD'S O.o pero espera... tráeme dos en total

Diamond: - O.O ¿Dos? – 

¡Sio! ^o^ uno para usar, otro de reserva , no sea que luego no pueda ver más la peli T.T

Diamond: - No se preocupe amita ^^ (la guardiana consolando a Angel)

Arigato linda Diamond ;_; (snif snif) bien ^^ gracias de nuevo por tu aliento a continuar, aquí tienes mi respuesta todo en este nuevo chap. Saludos!!! ^^ y arigato nuevamente por el hermoso y largo R/R que me encanto!!!!

Diamond: - Si ^^ esta muy kawaii, arigato por parte de nosotras dos.

Y ahora el ultimo R/R que me dejo ^^ la simpática de Lau. Hola!! Primero que nada muchas gracias por dejarme un lindo y kawaii R/R que me ha hecho muy feliz, me ha sorprendido ;_; y me pone a llorar de la emoción. Que bueno que te hayas podido imaginar como se desarrolla la historia por que es principalmente uno de mis fines ^^ y por supuesto que te guste como para continuarlo como me lo pides, aquí como ves tienes la respuesta qaue espera tus comentarios prontos :P

Bien ^^ veo que tu también has sido una de las pocas personas que hemos tenido el privilegio de aparecernos en uno de esos festivales donde se nos regala la posibilidad de mirar películas estrenos *_* yo prácticamente gritaba de la emoción XD jajaja esos ataques míos

Diamond: - -.-U los conocemos...

^^***** ejem... no digas tanto por que recuerdo Diamond que estabas peor que yo y sino te hubiera ocultado hubieses gritado a flor de pulmón.

Diamond: - _O.O_ 

¿Pueden creerlo? Ahora que estaba terminando de redactar el chap. 2 me sale en la tele la propaganda de la película de EL VIAJE DE CHIHIRO XD jajaja que coincidencia!!! O.o en todo el día que vi el canal no me la mostraron y ahora ¡guau! Me quede shockeada :P

Como te diste cuenta recién el jueves pasado prácticamente se estreno oficialmente la película aquí, pero yo ya la vi XD jajaja aunque al volveré a ver -.-U estoy en proceso de insistencia molesta como yo llamo a esa etapa jajaja. Bien, de nuevo muchas gracias ^^ por dejar tu R/R espero que para este nuevo chap. Dejes uno nuevo, y QUE MÁS GENTE SE UNA!!!! ^O^

Diamond: - Ya verás que si amita linda ^^ ya verás que sí.

Bien, nos despedimos las dos mandándoles muchos saludos a todos los que hayan leído este fic y el de Bra, + todos los próximos que vendrán en esta sección de EL VIAJE DE CHIHIRO / SPIRIT HAWAI ^^ y demás nombres XD jajaja.

Diamond: - Saludos ^^

Matta ne!!! A todos esperando que tengan una gran semana y próximo buen fin de semana ^o^ ahhhhh O.O antes de que me olvide ^^ los próximos chap. De Escaflowne estarán en vigencia la próxima semana por que tan solo me falta el final para rematar, gomen ne a todos pero tan solo será una semana, no ha valido la pena la espera -.-U no me convence pero mi amiga me dice que ha quedado bien

Diamond: - O.O pero ama!! Le a quedado muy bien.

^^ Gracias Diamond, pero los que si valdrán la pena serán los otros, este es más bien para mantener el hilo de la historia :P lamento decepcionarlos pero es la verdad, quiero ser francos con ustedes completamente.

Cuídense!!! Saludos!!! Y hasta la próxima!!! Matta ne!!!

Ate.

Light Angel

Angel de Luz

Hikari No Tenshi

(Gracias Hayao ^^ los derechos de la película al fin son míos muajajajajaja –6- pero después de todo lo que me costo -.-U ¡VALIO LA PENA! *_*)


	3. Presentaciones y datos del pasado

El segundo viaje de Chihiro

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:  - Presentaciones y datos del pasado - 

Historia Largaaaaaaaa..... (para terror de ustedes XD)

Apta para todo publico ^^

**Segundo FIC de EL VIAJE DE CHIHIRO ***_* con todo y derechos (risa maléfica)

La noche recién estaba dando señales de querer marcharse, todo en silencio... más bien el silencio reinaba en esa habitación donde dos cuerpos yacían en el sillón. Sus respiraciones eran acompasadas y tranquilas embistiendo contra el tiempo sin importarles.

Chihiro se encontraba sentada con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia delante  y en sus piernas la cabeza del hijo dios del agua dormía placidamente. Con suma delicadeza acariciaba el cabello de él y de sus labios una melodía suave se podía escuchar, una canción que su madre cuando niña le cantaba... su madre... con una voz suave y ligera como si de una brisa se tratase.

Siguió cantando y sus manos recorrían el cabello suave de Haku sin detenerse ni un momento, acariciaba su alma, mientras él dormía. Detuvo su canto dispuesta a marcharse y dejarlo dormir pero la voz masculina la sorprendió...

-No te detengas, por favor Chihiro- susurró Haku desde su posición.

Chihiro: - Pensé que dormías... – reconoció la joven sonriendo.

Haku sonrío, pero solo el lo supo debido a que su rostro descansaba mirando la pared enfrente del sofá: - Tu canción me despertó –

Chihiro se sonrojo apenada: - Discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerlo – 

Haku: - No te disculpes, cantar como un ángel no es razón para disculpare. Pero por favor sigue cantando – insistió acomodándose y cerrando los ojos para apreciar cada nota en su mente. Para que ningún sentido aparte de su oído pudieran quitarle atención a la melodía.

Chihiro: - Esta bien – dijo en un susurro cerrando sus ojos y continuando con su tarea siguió cantando lentamente resbalando las notas de su boca como viento.

Se encontraban cómodos en la recamara de él, las ventanas-puertas abiertas hasta más no poder permitiendo la entrada a una brisa misteriosa que había comenzando de momento a otro.

De pronto todo como comenzó acabo. Las puertas emitieron el sonido más molesto de todo... el ruido inoportuno del llamado. Ambos jóvenes se miraron.

Haku: - No es necesario atender – dijo clavando sus ojos en los de ella mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla – si no quieres –

Chihiro sonrió: - No creo que sea digno de un dios no atender, eres muy insolente ¿lo sabes? – rió suavemente.

Haku se levanto de su cómoda posición: - Esta bien esta bien, pero debo decir que oírte reír es un jubilo para mi corazón. – sonrió seductoramente y en voz alta dijo - ¡Adelante! – 

Por la puerta entró la joven sirvienta atenta a la actitud de ambos, mirando recelosa a la joven de mirada oscura y cabellera castaña: - Mi señor – hizo una reverencia ante Haku – invitados han llegado y piden hablar con usted. ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto. 

Haku: - ¿Sabes quien son? – pregunto intrigado, nadie podía entrar si su autorización.

La sirvienta sonrió y medito su respuesta: - El señorito Terran y un hombre de aspecto mayor, mi señor –

Haku: - Llama a Goka – apunto el joven de mirada verde amarronada. Su guardián y consejero quien vivía ahora con él.

-Así lo haré señor, ¿y los invitados?- pregunto esperando instrucciones que seguir.

Haku la miro fijamente y pensándolo: - Hazlos pasar, llévalos al salón – anunció su decisión y pronto la muchacha partió rumbo a su labor. Haku al ver cerrar las puerta se acerco a Chihiro quien se había mantenido en silencio y tomándola del mentón la indujo a un beso dulce y embriagante. Una brisa fuerte sopló envolviéndolos en una escena hechizante, mágica. 

Haku se separo de sus labios femeninos pero no dejo que sus alientos se separan, buscaba estar cerca de ella a todos momento, desesperado por su cercanía... hijo de un dios hechizado por una simple humana.

Sonrió y Chihiro pregunto intrigada: - ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? – con un mohín de su rostro él la tomo de la mano y susurro en su oído.

-La suerte que tengo de tenerte a mi lado- se separo y llevándosela consigo atravesaron las puertas de la habitación, ahora se enfrentarían con el pasado, presente y futuro de su mundo. 

Caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos, mientras la joven admiraba el decorado que no había podido ver en su anterior paseo. Un delicioso trabajo pensó ella mientras doblaban en una esquina. 

El siguiente pasillo poseía una hermosa vista por todos los ventanales que dormían en él, cada uno parecía guardar un cuadro de fino trazado y pintado. Miro por cada uno y descubrió como un aro rojizo se comenzaba a formar desde el horizonte dando a conocer que el amanecer estaba llegando. Era un hermoso espectáculo y muy romántico...  ambos parecían amantes escapando de opresores y ojos curiosos...

Haku portaba un traje ceremonial muy elegante... de un color blanco con toques celestes, un traje digno de su posición. En sus mangas cocida con hilos de seda celeste se formaban pequeños arroyos de agua fluyendo interminablemente... su cabello suelto y corto balanceándose con el aire que los trataba de frenar inútilmente. Su cuerpo bien proporcionado cada vez se dejaba ver mejor... y eso no ayudo con el sonrojo en el rostro de Chihiro.

Siguieron unos segundos más hasta detenerse ambos delante de dos puertas de un tamaño considerable, Haku con un movimiento sutil y rápido se encargo de abrir una de sus puertas y con una inclinación por demás respetuosa bajo su cabeza.

Haku: - Adelante señorita ángel – susurro, sus ojos cerrados como si fuera un sirviente a manos de la joven Chihiro.

Chihiro estaba muy sonrojada pero sonriendo dijo: - Muchísimas gracias Haku – y se encamino seguido por muy de cerca de Haku, en una actitud muy sobre-protectora que reconoció con facilidad ella. 

La joven de ojos negros portaba sus ropas con las cuales había llegado la mañana anterior al amanecer de ese día. Sus ojos se posaron en los invitados dentro del enorme salón con detalles exquisitos notorios no solo en sus cuadros sino también en los muebles y colores que la adornaban. 

Haku se coloco detrás de Chihiro una vez ambos habían ingresado, la puerta fielmente cerrada descansaba a sus espaldas. El heredero al linaje de dios del agua sonrió a sus invitados notando la presencia de todos, él ya conocía a cada 

Uno de ellos, sin embargo su compañera no los conocía así que decidió comenzar primero con presentarlos y luego meterse de lleno a una charla que marcaría decididamente el futuro de aquellas tierras.

Haku sonriendo al publico visitante saludo cordialmente: - Muy buenos días – Los tres huéspedes del salón recién habían notado la presencia de ambos y habían quedado detenidos observando a la pareja. Él joven de cabellos cortos oscuros sonrió y continuo sus presentaciones – ella – remarcó – es una invitada que he traído especialmente para que la conocieran, en especial tu Goka – en poco tiempo ambos se habían hecho de una confianza casi increíble – espero que la traten con el respeto que se merece, ella se llama Chihiro – dijo casi con un dejo sin poder evitarlo, lleno de dulzura.

Con una leve inclinación Chihiro se hizo notar entre los presentes: - Muy buenos días – saludo cordialmente con todas las miradas sobre ella. Esa mañana parecía irradiar alegría, energía y su belleza con se veía opacada en lo más mínimo. Cuando todos pudieron apreciar su rostro en totalidad vieron como una sonrisa tierna y brillante adornaba sus labios.

Goka quien había estado paseando por el salón se había detenido bruscamente en medio de su trayecto quedando sus ojos celestes clavados en la joven. Era bella, debía admitirlo pero además algo le llamo su atención... sus ojos podían ver más allá de los demás podían observar, así estaban entrenados los guardianes de cada dios. En ella podía ver un aura delgada pero brillante... sin embargo alejo esos pensamientos rápidamente, ella era una humana según su señor Haku le había contado ya que la había descrito a la perfección. 

La mente del guardián de ojos celestes había atado cabos a la velocidad de la luz, por que en segundos había descubierto el motivo de desaparición de su señor Haku y que no lo recibiera durante todo el día, de seguro quería poner al tanto a esa señorita.

Terran sonrió de una manera tan sensual que era fácilmente reconocible, él estaba semi-apoyado en la mesa ubicada en el centro del salón. Con un movimiento de su mano coloco unos mechones de su cabello negro atrás de su oreja, miro de nuevo a la señorita delante de su amigo y saltando de su posición se irguió meciendo su larga melena oscura, camino rápidamente hasta estar enfrente de ambos: - Muy buenos días amigo, veo que la compañía no es para nada mala – le guiño un ojo y inclinándose frente a Chihiro tomo su mano depositando un beso sobre ella – es un placer conocer a diosas tan hermosas –

Chihiro estaba de los colores más rojos jamás vistos: - Mucho... gusto... – dijo apenas tratando de encontrar dentro suyo un poco de autocontrol.

Haku miro con recelo aquel acto: - Chihiro, él es Terran – apunto a la conversación.

Goka suspiro desde donde estaba, ese muchacho nunca cambiara. Mirando a su contraparte en lo que se refiere a Tierra dijo: - ¿No harás nada amigo? O es que acaso estas perdiendo tu toque – sonrió burlescamente.

-Es un caso perdido, igualito a su padre de joven– susurro aquel se de apariencia anciana sentada en una silla.

Goka: - Y para desgracia tuya ninguno ha cambiado su personalidad de joven – rió divertido el guardián.

-No y no veo cambios para las próximas descendencias –sonrió también divertido el guardián de la tierra. Los primeros rayos que se filtraban por unos ventanales del enorme salón caían sobre este ser mostrándolo apacible y tranquilo. Estaba sentado en una enorme y confortable silla roja, su mirada calmada mostraba unas pupilas verde oscuro pero sobre ellas dormían un par de lentes pequeños y de forma circular, tenía una cabellera corta de color blanco y una barba perceptible. 

Goka se acerco al grupo que parecían haber tomado un poco de confianza y hablaban de detalles insignificantes: - Discúlpenme, pero debo presentarte ante la señorita – dijo sonriendo el guardián del agua, una vez tubo la atención de los tres miro a Chihiro y arrodillándose en el suelo saludo – Me presento señorita Chihiro, soy Goka guardián del señor Haku, consejero y protector de la familia del agua -

Chihiro no estaba muy cómoda teniendo a un hombre inclinada delante de él: - Es un placer conocerlo, señor Goka pero por favor levántese – dijo con una sonrisa.

Goka se levanto y le sonrió: - El placer es todo mío, el señor Haku me ha hablado un montón sobre usted que hasta incluso podría contar con mis dos manos las conversaciones en que la ha mencionado por más pequeño reconocimiento que ese haya sido– Y ahí parecía que un pintor con brocha roja había pasado marcando las mejillas tanto de Chihiro como de Haku quienes bajaron completamente sus vistas al suelo sintiéndose apenados.

Ahora era turno del joven de ojos dorados el reír abiertamente, su amigo Haku quien casi nunca podía atraparlo sonrojado o muy pocas veces... ahora se debatía entre el blanco de su piel y el rojizo de sus mejillas. No pudiendo contenerse más rió abiertamente bajo la mirada reprochadora de su amigo y una mirada cómplice de Goka. 

El hombre mayor de la habitación se levanto de su asiento mostrando sus vestimentas, una túnica marrón oscura con varios detalles al final de esta en colores arena formando lo que aparentaban pequeñas montañas, mangas largas con triángulos estirados blancos desde los puños pasando más allá de los codos pero sin llegar a los hombros. Elegante y finamente vestido cargaba en su mano un bastón de apariencia vieja pero no menos preciosa, largo igualándose a su altura. Este objeto parecía estar hecho de madera oscura y arrugada, en su punta se enroscaba alrededor de una gema dorada que brillaba transparente con los rayos del sol.

Terran: - Ahora que he recuperado mi aliento, cosa que no le debo agradecer a Goka – sonrió en señal de cómplice hacía él – hagamos la ultima presentación ¿no te parece? – dijo mirando hacía atrás a su compañero desde la infancia. 

-Ha dicho palabras correctas mi señor Terran- se acerco al grupo y con una inclinación de cabeza muy respetuosamente dejo fluir una voz que claramente dejaba conocer a quien la escuchase cuanto sabiduría guardaba su mente – Me presento ante usted señorita Chihiro y señor Haku, mi nombre es Xactrón y soy el guardián del señor Terran. Al igual que Goka, soy el consejero y protector de la familia de la tierra –

Chihiro: - Un placer haberlo conocido – inclino su cabeza devolviendo el saludo.

-Muy buenos días señor Xactrón- dijo educadamente Haku volviendo a poner su semblante serio pero a duras penas controlando su sonrojo anterior. Cuando ya todos fueron conocidos en el salón tomaron asiento en la mesa que se ubicaba en el centro de este, finamente tallada y de un color oscuro combinado perfectamente con el color que más resaltaba en la habitación: rojo. Tapices, la alfombra todo quedaba en una armonía perfecta.

Ya el astro dorado brillaba intensamente mostrando un cielo celeste y puro con rastro de apenas unas nubes, mientras ellos ya instalados en sus asientos decidieron comenzar con unas preguntas... para luego tomar rumbo a una charla por demás interesante.

Terran: - Supongo que todas estas presentaciones no estaban planeadas ¿o sí? – pregunto sonriendo en su asiento.

Haku negó con la cabeza: - No las tenía planeado pero deseaba hacerlas tarde o temprano – dijo refiriéndose a la llegada de Chihiro.

Goka: - Supongo que estamos reunidos por el único motivo que podría movilizar a dos futuros dioses y sus guardianes, el acercamiento próximo de la luna nueva -

-Exactamente- susurro Xactrón quien tomó un mapa extendiéndolo por completo sobre la mesa para que las miradas de cada uno pudieran deducir su contenido. Símbolos extraños dormitaban bajo lo que parecían ser las fases de la luna que la joven de ojos negros conocía. El guardián de la familia de la tierra siguió su platica – Aquí como verán, anuncia el cambio de posiciones sobre sus respectivos elementos... – acercando su dedo a un dibujo realmente extraño toco un punto de color marrón oscuro – aquí es donde mi señor Terran deberá encontrarla – y trazando un camino hasta un punto celeste oscuro sin levantar sus dedo continuo – y aquí estará el de tu señor Haku.

Goka: - Cada uno tendrá poco tiempo – Haku asintió seguido de Terran, ambos tenían una mirada llena de determinación. Chihiro por primera vez en toda la conversación se sintió excluida pero por alguna razón quería estar presente mientras se llevará a cabo lo que parecía una búsqueda.

Xactrón: - Cada uno de ustedes como sabrán falta poco para el pasaje entre sus padres y ustedes, para que todo suceda como las leyes más antiguas y en las cuales hemos construido el equilibrio que conocen necesitarán conseguir las piedras que los representan. Una prueba por así llamarlo, donde demostraran ser dignos de su nueva posición– dijo el más anciano dejándose resbalar hasta caer sentado en su silla nuevamente.

Terran observaba en mapa detenidamente: -  Pero hay algo que no me cierra viejo amigo – dijo mirando a su guardián. 

-¿Qué?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados mostrando una posición de reflexión ante su protegido.

Terran lo observo: - Supongo que el limite del tiempo es hasta la luna nueva – Xactrón asintió desde su asiento, Goka Haku y Chihiro los observaban – Y cada hijo de los respectivos dioses deberán buscar las piedras – otro acierto para él según el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Xactrón – O sino todo caerá en un caos, el desequilibrio manejara este tiempo – 

Xactrón abrió un ojo y miro a su protegido de ojos dorados: - Sí, ¿pero tantas preguntas?¿A que deseas llegar? – pregunto intrigado, conociendo la curiosidad que lo invadía.

Terran miro el mapa: - Somos 3 herederos: Haku por parte de Watren, luego sigo yo por parte de mi padre Totrem pero según tengo entendido algo no cierra en mis cálculos –

Goka: - Sabemos a donde quieres llegar y tienes las de ganar joven Terran – dijo serio y acomodándose en su asiento los invito a tomar sus respectivos lugares – He de suponer que desean conocer la historia – 

Terran se acomodo rápidamente: - Para eso he venido – Haku miro a Chihiro y la descubrió atenta a cada palabra que soltaba su guardián o el guardián de su amigo Terran. Era un espectáculo ver brillar los ojos de Chihiro al estar tan pendiente de hasta el mínimo susurro que pueda producir los hombres delante suyo, un cuidado del silencio y el ruido. Su concentración la hacía verse más hermosa con sus cabellos atados atrás, la compañía de ella entre sus brazos nunca se había sentido tan deseada como ahora.

Goka: - Ya ustedes conocen los que les voy a contar pero volveré a empezar para que no se pierdan y la señorita pueda acompañarnos – miro a Chihiro y le sonrió compresivamente – Ustedes saben perfectamente que un dios cuando tiene su primera descendencia esta es un niño y solamente uno... como es su caso, tanto el tuyo mi señor Haku y el suyo señor Terran. Claro que eso no significa que no puedan haber más de un hijo posteriormente al primogénito.

Sin embargo mucho antes de sus nacimientos cosas extrañas empezaron a envolver nuestros lazos, los lazos amistosos que había entre cada dios supremo, dueño de sus respetivos elementos. Al principio estábamos todos pendientes de la primera descendencia que habría, el heredero al poder del dios del fuego estaba en camino – todos estaban sumergidos en un silencio de atención magnético, nadie quería perderse una historia donde ellos intervendrían – pero cuando el día en donde el heredero miraría la luz del sol por primera vez todos quedamos asombrados por la noticia... no solo un heredero había llegado sino que eran dos... gemelos. –

Terran: - ¿Pero no nos acabas de decir que los primeros herederos eran hijos únicos? –

Xactrón asintió y continuo con el relato de su contraparte de la familia del agua: - Así debe ser para que no haya peleas, errores. A pesar de todo, poco a poco nos fuimos acostumbrando sin temor a problemas pues parecían los gemelos nacidos en acuerdo y cooperación. Las luchas internas nos parecían simplemente una ilusión pasajera – sonrió irónico a sus palabras – cuan equivocados estábamos.-

Goka: - Una vez todo se calmo, aquel nacimiento nos anunció la próxima llegada de los próximos – sonrió como rememorando viejos tiempos – cuando el primer heredero llega al poco tiempo llegan los próximos... y así fue. Pero  saben cuan grande fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que no solo estaba en camino uno, sino los tres herederos juntos. Nacerían el mismo año, en diferentes estaciones.

Mi señor Haku fue el primero en llegar a nosotros, su padre estaba más que orgulloso cuando te cargo en brazos, prácticamente te presumía ante todos... – miro con nostalgia al joven de ojos verdes amarronados – y no dudo ni un segundo en permitirme cargarte en brazos exigiéndome que te cuidase hasta el final de los tiempos e incluso un más – estirando su mano acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de su señor... la confianza que había entre ambos no era para nada pequeña.

Xactrón: - Lo mismo sucedió contigo mi joven señor, tú llegada fue muy cercana a la del señor Haku. Todos estaban pendientes y si mal no recuerdo tu padre caminaba hasta por los techos esperando verte ansioso y que nacieras sano y fuerte – sonrió a su protegido – además cuando llegaste te estrecho en sus brazos y recuerdo claramente que era imposible separarte de él, te amaba y aún lo sigue haciendo... –

-Padre... – susurro Terran bajando su mirad a la mesa recordando fragmentos olvidados en su mente, recuerdos alegres y tristes pero no causados por su padres sino aliviados con abrazos, besos y compresión de parte de él. 

Goka: - A medida que ambos nacimientos se suscitaban, cosas extrañas empezaban a rodear a la familia del fuego. Feugan que era muy único con sus padres nunca apareció para celebrar su llegada a la vida, y sus constantes reuniones entre todos los dioses contando a Vinda se hacían escasas... casi lejanas hasta que Feugan poco a poco comenzó a recluirse a su castillo. Durante las ultimas veces que lo vimos iba apareciendo con un estado más demacrado y casi enfermo... nos preocupamos por él, aunque insistía que todo estaba bien. Un día preocupados fuimos en su búsqueda a su castillo... – dijo pero continuo su contraparte de ojos verde oscuro.

Xactrón: - Llegamos y él mismísimo Feugan nos abrió la puerta con su apariencia de siempre más sin el brillo característico de sus ojos. No lo notamos hasta que cuando volvíamos Vinda, la diosa del viento nos lo hizo notar. No pudimos preocuparnos mucho por que por esas fechas estaba enunciada la llegada del heredero del viento, todos estuvimos ahí preocupados por la salud y que todo saliera bien. Una vez más un heredero había llegado... más esta vez no le tocaba ser el centro de atención a un niño, sino una niña – dijo sonriendo recordando viejos momentos.

Haku: - ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto aturdido.

Goka: - Deja de contar las historias incompletos – sonrió divertido el guardián de la familia del agua.

Xactrón bufo: - Si me dejarán terminar –

Goka: - Continua por favor, nuestros protegidos y esta señorita tan hermosa merecen la verdad –

Xactrón: - A eso iba. Resulta que la familia del viento es el equilibrio entre los cuatro elementos, las 3 familias restantes: agua, fuego y tierra tienen como primer heredero un niño varón pero la familia del viento siempre ha tenido como primer heredero a una niña mujer. Esto se debe para que exista un balance entre ellos mismos. –

Terran suspiro: - Eso explicaría la llegada de una mujer al cargo de diosa – sonrió divertido – ¿por qué jamás me contaste de ella? –

Xactrón: - Esto merecía la presencia de ambos – continuo su relato con la penetrante mirada de Chihiro sobre él – ya estaba todo cumplido, salvo el detalle de los gemelos por parte de un dios desaparecido. Sin embargo, esta vez no tuvimos mucho que pensar por que algo inusitado paso: Feugan hizo acto de presencia acompañado por sus dos hijos pequeños pero con unas miradas no muy fáciles de olvidar. Cada uno al lado del dios del fuego mirándonos tan penetrantemente y luego escudriñando a cada dios... –

Goka: - Ustedes por suerte no se encontraban ahí, una reunión de dioses y guardianes, es por eso que nos sorprendió esa intrusión de parte de los niños. Nada en especial suscito salvo ese acto de desobediencia al acuerdo entre los 4 dioses. La reunión no se llevo a cabo pero que error tan grande habíamos cometido... esa misma noche cuando todos estaban trabajando o durmiendo el castillo de Vinda fue atacado, destruido y llevándose presa de las llamas nocturnas la vida de una diosa – dijo serio el guardián de ojos celestes. 

Xactrón: - Nadie tiene el derecho suficiente para quitarle la vida a otra persona y por si fuera poco a una diosa del viento. Ese es un precio muy caro que nadie osa correr, es por eso que cuando nos enteramos del ataque a su castillo corrimos inmediatamente en su ayuda. Sus padres y nosotros dos fuimos a ayudar pero llegamos tarde... solo las llamas quedaban consumiendo los restos del enorme palacio de Vinda, buscamos entre las habitaciones con desesperación rogando que nada malo les haya pasado a los integrantes de la familia del viento hasta que hallamos en la habitación de la pequeña hija a Vinda presa de su ultimo aliento y suplicando la protección para el futuro que los deparaba... no nos dijo quien la ataco por que en ese momento falleció. – todo el ambiente quedo en un profundo silencio.

Terran entonces lo medito: - ¿Qué sucedió con el equilibrio entonces entre los elementos? –

Goka sonrió: - Es por eso que no perdemos las esperanzas, si el equilibrio aún se mantiene quiere decir que lo más probable es que la hija de Vinda este viva. Sino todo sería un caos. Mantenemos esa esperanza desde hace varios años, según lo ultimo que nos dijo la diosa Vinda... su guardiana la protegía en ese momento y la única que la podrá reconocer será Silinea, la protectora de la familia del viento. – sentenció como final.

Xactrón: - Pero tenemos poco tiempo ahora, antes la posibilidad de que la hija de Vinda llegará a nosotros eran grandes, pensamos que llegaría para momento en que la sucesión de dioses tuviera lugar... pero no tenemos rastro de ella. – Una mirada preocupada se podía ver a través de sus lentes circulares.

Haku: - La duda que me aqueja, todo esto que nos han contado pertenece al pasado nuestro y de nuestros padres... pero ¿con que fin nos han contado cada detalle vivido? – pregunto interesado en la respuesta que le podrían dar. Chihiro estaba observando como se desarrollaba todo delante suyo, de vez en cuando desviaba su vista a la ventana y observaba el cambio de lugar por el que el astro brillante pasaba. Estaba ya más allá del medio día lo más probable pero una brisa cálida entraba por las ventanas refrescando el lugar.

Terran: - ¡Es cierto! ¿el fin de todo esto es?... – pregunto mirando suspicazmente a su guardián y a Goka.

Goka suspiro: - Lo que más temíamos se esta por cumplir, les quiero preguntar algo ¿qué sucedería si un dios tomara poder de dos elementos más allá de su control? – Haku negó con su cabeza y Terran luego de meditarlo negó también – de seguro más allá de un caos no pueden imaginar, quizás incluso la destrucción. Pero que pasa cuando un dios tiene dos armas para tomar ambos poderes sin siquiera correr el riesgo de salir perdiendo, les diré que nada bueno – 

Xactrón: - Exactamente, Fuegan tiene dos hijos y por si fuera poco ambos son primogénitos cargando sangre del dios supremo. Para que sus hijos puedan llegar a tomar sus lugares durante la luna nueva próxima deberán presentar las piedras de cada elemento como prueba de su valor. Lo que no preocupa no es que alguno de los hijos del dios del fuego tomen sus piedras por que ustedes podrán defenderlas... pero hay una piedra sin protección, cuya legitima dueña no sabemos si vive y su guardiana anda desaparecida. –

Haku: - Eso significa, que la piedra del viento y su poder para guiar a la próxima diosa del viento puede caer en manos de Feugan y alguno de sus hijos... –

Terran en un susurro se llevo la mano a su barbilla en señal pensativa: - aprovechara el momento tomándola y así no solo habrá un heredero al poder del dios del fuego sino también a la del dios del viento... ¿pero la piedra no la tendría que tomar solo una mujer?-

Goka sonrió: - Las primogénitas son mujeres pero la piedra es de un dios, puede ser hombre o mujer... la familia del viento decidió cargar con la responsabilizar de mantener el equilibro con sus mujeres herederas... más la piedras solo responden a la sangre de un dios, de los hijos de los dioses – Haku bajo su semblante a la mesa admirándola, estaba preocupado por el futuro que les deparaba... y Chihiro estaba con él. Su mente tenia una actitud tan egoísta que no quería que se fuera... sino que se quedara con él para siempre, aún con este gran problema cayendo sobre ellos.

Chihiro por primera vez hablo: - Si me permiten hablar... –

Xactrón: - Adelante pequeña, pregunta que si esta entre nuestro conocimiento te responderemos – dijo invitando a la joven de ojos negros a hablar.

Chihiro: - ¿Nadie sabe donde se encuentra la guardiana del viento... – pregunto siendo interrumpida por Goka.

Goka: - Silinea se llamaba. Pero ella desapareció llevándose el secreto de la ubicación de la primogénita del viento consigo. Nunca volvimos a saber de ella... – aseguro calmadamente.

Xactrón suspiro y dijo: - Será mejor dejar esta charla para otro día, como verán el sol nos anuncia la noche y quiero darme un paseo por las aguas termales que hay aquí. La vieja Yubaba dudo que me niegue un buen baño, el mejor de todos pediré – haciendo un movimiento de lado a lado con su cabeza tratando de relajar sus hombros y cuello.

Terran sonriendo divertido: - Lo que pasa es que ya estas un poco viejo Xactrón – rió al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba su guardián.

Xactrón: - Ando cansado por que servir a todas las generaciones de la familia de la Tierra no es un trabajo muy calmado por decirlo así pero además... – sonrió astutamente mirando al joven de ojos dorados – lo raro es que de todos el que más problemas me ha causado eres tú – sentenció.

Terran dejo de reír y lo miro: - ¡HEY! ni que fuera el dios negro de la familia-

Xactrón: - Vas por muy buen camino – 

Goka sonrió: - No se preocupe, esos dos son un par bastante entretenido para tener en charlas – dijo para aclarar cualquier duda a la jovencita.

Haku: - En eso tiene total razón –

Chihiro miro por momentos la escena y debía admitir que era graciosa: - Se quieren mucho –

En ese momento Terran se giro a mirarla, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la joven y él no pudo menos que sonrojarse: - Eh... ¡no! Yo no lo quiero –

Chihiro: - Lo quieres mucho sino no te hubieras preocupado que quiera ir a las aguas termales – sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en su rostro y facciones relajadas. Terran pensó que esa jovencita era muy hermosa y además valiente. 

Haku: - Muy bien amigos, entonces esta noche iremos a las aguas termales ¿qué les parece? – pregunto mirando con cierto dejo de enojo a su amigo Terran.

Terran coloco las manos delante de si como un escudo de la mirada que el joven de ojos verde amarronado le estaba mandando: - Hey, no te enojes amigo Haku- dijo a modo de juego.

Haku dejo escapar un suspiro y sonriéndole: - ¿Qué opinas de la idea? –

Terran: - Perfecta – dijo sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

Xactrón se fue levantando de su silla con ayuda de su bastón, y miro la mesa para luego pasar sus ojos verdes oscuro sobre cada ser que ahí se encontraba: - Me retiro para arreglar algunos detalles antes de nuestra salida. Mi señor Terran usted viene conmigo – dijo acercándose al joven y tomándolo de la oreja como si de un niño se tratase.

Terran: - ¡Xactrón sueltamente! Duele amigo, ¡sueltamente por favor! – decía pero en sus labios las sonrisa divertida no se apartaba. Las puertas del salón se abrieron revelando un largo pasillo por el cual se perdieron a los pocos segundos los integrantes de la familia de la tierra. Dentro del salón todo quedo en una paz abrumante.

Chihiro: - ¿Se quedaran en el castillo? – pregunto a Haku.

Haku: - Así es, son de plena confianza y además es mejor no alejarnos mucho cerca de la luna nueva – dijo seguro de sus palabras. 

Goka no puedo más que mirar a la pareja y asombrarse de cuanta confianza ya fluía entre ambos... quizás... – Mi señor Haku, me marcho para arreglar los últimos detalles de nuestra salida – dijo, un barco era necesario para llegar al castillo de Yubaba así que prepararía lo mejor para su señor y su invitada de honor. 

Chihiro: - ¿Tan temprano te marchas? – pregunto con un dejo de tristeza, era la primera vez que conocía a este señor que protegía a Haku ante todo, quería quizás... saber más de él.

Goka la miro con sus ojos celestes, una brisa suave soplo meciendo su cabellera azul oscura. Entonces dijo: - Esta en muy buenas manos señorita – dijo haciendo una inclinación y marchándose – aparte – agrego desde las puertas del salón abiertas – nunca me ha gustado hacer mal tercio, con su permiso – finalizo la charla entre ellos cerrando las puertas y perdiéndose en por los pasillos.

Chihiro estaba sonrojada mirando la puerta como si se tratase de la cosa más sorprendente que existiera... ¿mal tercio?... entonces supo que se refería a ellos dos debido a que ahora se encontraban solos en el salón sin un alma que los acompañase. Miro a su lado derecho donde se encontraba Haku y lo descubrió mirándola fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios tan característica de él y uno de sus codos estaba apoyado en la mesa sosteniendo con su mano su cabeza, sus dedos se mezclaban con sus cabellos haciéndolo lucir ante los ojos de Chihiro como el ser más hermoso del mundo... su mirada tan serena y tranquila no la ayudaban a tranquilizarse por más opuesto que se escuchara eso.

Todo en la habitación se había convertido en un silencio roto únicamente con el suave soplo de un viento fresco. Ellos dos se estaban mirando fijamente, Chihiro sonrojada pero él por alguna razón divertido ante aquella jovencita tan hermosa y tierna ubicada frete a él.

Haku levanto la mano libre que tenía uniéndola en un contacto suave a la mejilla de Chihiro, era un roce tan sutil que ella cerro sus ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que la comenzaban a invadir... era una sensación que le brindaba paz... todo su cuerpo estaba concentrado en la suave caricia que su mejilla estaba sintiendo, mientras que él solo apreciaba cuan delicada era y la suavidad tan perfecta de su piel.

El viento soplo nuevamente entrando por las ventanas del enorme salón y envolviéndolos... el joven de cabellera oscura encamino su mano con movimientos lentos y hasta quizás torturantes sobre la piel de ella con el único fin de posar la yema de sus dedos en los labios de Chihiro.

Ella estaba sumida en la oscuridad de sus sentidos maravillándose con los movimientos lentos de él, la estaba hechizando sin piedad haciéndola caer en una red donde el manejaba todos los hilos. Entonces sintió sobre sus labios dos dedos... que poco a poco se retiraban y con ellos la sensación de calidez que la había inundado pero... todo cambio en segundos por que aunque no lo viera podía sentir que lentamente sobre sus labios una boca comenzaban a acariciarla suavemente y con timidez pensando que se destruiría con cualquier movimiento brusco.

Haku tenía también sus ojos cerrados envuelto en un hechizo de atracción hacía ella, por que así la vio... sumida en sus caricias y no pudiendo contenerse más había acercado sus labios a los de ella comenzando a dejarle besos tranquilos y castos sobre la boca de la joven. Pero no sabiendo por que ese contacto ya no satisfacía sus deseos de hacerla feliz... de amarla... por que sus labios ya no querían alejarse, querían quedarse sobre la boca de ella por siempre.

Chihiro sintió como los besos se convertían cada vez en más largos, se teñían de dulzura y amor puro... atrapándola por que sin notarlos sus brazos fueron cobrando vida atrapando el cuello de Haku para que no pudiera escapar y los brazos fuertes de él se hicieron cazadores con el único fin de conseguir cazar la cintura de ella que en segundos se dio dándole la seguridad de acercarla a su cuerpo un poco más.

Estaban sumidos en su acto de amor... demostrándose cuanto se necesitaban y que el tiempo alejado solo había incentivado la llama de amor. Chihiro encamino una de sus manos a la cabellera oscura de él enroscando sus dedos entre las hebras que pertenecían al futuro dios. 

Sus besos eran cada vez más largos, sin la necesidad de pasar al deseo desenfrenado pero sí con un dejo de pasión... de querer demostrarse que siempre estarían juntos aún en los peores momentos.

El tiempo pasaba a paso suave deseando prolongar esa escena tan pura... pero el tiempo igual pasa y antes de que se dieran cuenta las puertas del salón emitieron un sonido que claramente los invitaba a abrirla.

Haku se separo un poco de Chihiro observándola fijamente a los ojos, ambos sin darse cuenta se había levantado de las sillas y estaban erguidos en medio de ambas mirándose con un brillo en sus ojos casi inexplicable. Él con su mano acaricio por ultima vez la mejilla de ella y luego deposito un beso fugaz en los labios de ella.

Haku susurro muy bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara: - Te amo... – ahora sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del salón – adelante – dijo, sus manos no se habían apartado de la cintura de ella pero si su distancia era prudencial.

Goka entro al salón admirando la escena: - mmm... vio señorita Chihiro por que les dije que no me gusta hacer mal tercio – sonriendo picaramente.

Haku: - Tu nunca has hecho mal tercio –

Goka lo miro sonriendo: - Siempre hay una primera vez, pero cambiando de tema si no se ha dado cuenta mi señor Haku ya ha transcurrido un buen tiempo desde que me marche y todo esta dispuesto para marcharnos.-

Haku: - Entonces el barco ya esta preparado, me parece perfecto – girándose para ver a Chihiro en su totalidad – volverás a ver a todos tus amigos – le sonrió tiernamente.

Chihiro: - Sí y créeme que me pone muy contenta – dijo sonriéndole.

Goka: - Me acompañaría señorita Chihiro, a una de las habitación cercanas para cambiarse –

Chihiro: - ¿me deberé cambiar? – 

Goka: - Sino desea llamar la atención, me temo que sí – sonrió divertido.

Chihiro: - Supongo, entonces si nos mucha molestia ¿me llevarías ahora? – pregunto al guardián de ojos celestes.

Goka: - No es ninguna molestia, por favor sígame una de empleadas esta ya esperándola. Señor Haku a la vuelta deberá enseñarle la habitación que ocupara en la casa la señorita Chihiro – Haku sonrió, su guardián le había guardado el privilegio de dejar sorprendida a la joven de ojos negros. Asintió con su cabeza dejándola libre de su agarre y permitiéndole irse a cambiar.

Chihiro se acerco a Goka haciendo una inclinación se coloco a su lado: - Nos veremos más tarde Haku – se despidió del joven de cabellera corta y las puertas se cerraron dejándolo sumido a él en una meditación interna.

Dentro de segundos partirían a volver a ver a sus amigos de épocas pasadas, extrañaba no poder verlos tan seguido pero ahora tenía una obligación y no solo con su cargo de futuro dios sino también con cierta jovencita... que había atrapado su corazón sin soltarlo.

Sonrió divertido ante las cosas que de seguro estarían pensando su guardián al verlos de esa forma tan junta... pero pronto no tendrían vergüenza a nada por que él pensaba unir su vida a la de ella. Chihiro le había prometido que no se iría jamás... y eso significaría para él la posibilidad de unirse con ella en una vida por la eternidad.

Pero de un momento las puertas del salón se azotaron contra las paredes opuestas sorprendiéndolo y sus ojos no se apartaron del individuo parado en el medio del marco. Sus ojos dorados lo delataron más su cabellera negra larga atada en una coleta baja y esa sonrisa arrogante.

Haku: - La próxima vez toca, o puedes matar al hijo de un dios de un susto – dijo divertido.

Terran suspiro de una manera exagerada como si sus intentos jamás fueran acertados y fallados: - Lastimosamente, intentare la próxima vez – le guiño un ojo y rieron abiertamente.  

Luego de unos segundos él joven de ojos dorados se acerco a su amigo y lo asió de la muñeca tomando desprevenido a Haku quien solo se dejo en segundos arrastrar por los pasillos hacía la salida.

Haku: - Si sigues así harás que me caiga – dijo deteniendo de un movimiento brusco su cuerpo y por consiguiente deteniendo también el de Terran que regreso unos pasos atrás como un resorte. 

Terran: - Casi me caigo y por tu culpa –

Haku: - Yo no soy el que viene arrastrando a su amigo por todos los pasillos – se miraron con el ceño fruncido para luego sonreír abiertamente - ¿una carrera? – pregunto.

Terran: - ¿Acaso deseas perder? Nadie le gana al primogénito de la familia de la Tierra – dijo seguro aumentando el deseo de competencia entre ambos.

Haku: - No voy a peder y de paso te demostrare cuando veloces somos en la familia del agua – se miraron unos segundos y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos salieron disparados por un largo pasillo sin preocupaciones de lo que pensaran los demás.

Terran: - ¡Perderás! – grito cuando hacían un movimiento asegurando su estabilidad al doblar por un pasillo. 

Haku: - ¡Lo dudo! – grito a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, al igual que su contraparte. Los ojos dorados y verde amarronados brillaban con especial jubilo ante esa competencia. En segundos se hallaban corriendo por un extenso pasillo decorado muy finamente con detalles verificados dos veces, que conducía a las puertas principales del castillo, se miraron fijamente y aumentaron la velocidad para ultimo tramo, sus respiraciones agitadas delataban el cansancio que tenían entre ambos pero sin darles importancia al cruzar las puertas saltaron con todas sus energías cayendo de pie fuera al pie de las escalinatas  mirándose fijamente con varios de los cabellos sueltos meciéndose con sus cuerpos en una respiración agitada. 

De pronto Haku y Terran cayeron arrodillados al suelo cubierto por un paso verde sumamente acogedor y trataron de encontrar sus respiraciones.

-Fue un empare- dijo una voz firme y llena de sabiduría, la voz del mismo Xactrón sonriéndoles desde un costado de las puertas como si hubiera sabido de ante mano que ellos correrían, imaginándose que sí se quedaba en las puertas sería atropellado sin consideración por ambos con el afán único de divertirse y demostrar quien era mejor.

Terran: - Fue una muy buena lucha Haku – dijo sonriéndole y viendo como su amigo una vez recuperado su aliento normal miro al cielo relajándose – espero que lo repitamos –

Xactrón: - Siempre lo hacen, no veo por que la invitación mi señor Terran- sonrió astutamente el guardián de la familia de la tierra.

Terra: - Aseguro mi próxima victoria – le sonrió de la misma manera a su guardián.

-Yo no vi ganador aquí- dijo sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente Haku.

Goka salió de entre la oscuridad de los pasillos y mirando a ambos jóvenes suspiro cansado: - ¿Se piensan presentar así ante una señorita tan hermosa?- Haku se sonrojo, estaba preocupado por que de seguro Chihiro vendría elegantemente vestida y él... desvió su vista hacía su amigo y noto que su cabellera negra estaba un poco despeinada pero no así del todo, sus cuerpos ya se habían recuperado pero no así sus ropas. En un acto reflejo se levanto del suelo y comenzó a arreglarse un poco sus vestimentas para dar una mejor impresión claro que también escuchando en su oído los comentarios de su amigo.

Terran estaba riendo por como su amigo se empeñaba en arreglarse: - Esa jovencita te trae picando de su mano Haku – aseguro él.

Haku: - No sabes cuan atrapado me tiene –

Terran sonrió burlonamente: - No lo dudo, es hermosa y parece ser muy inteligente. Tiene apariencia delicada y se preocupa mucho por ti pude notar cuando hablábamos –

Haku se detuvo y lo miro de reojo como se levantaba el joven de ojos dorados: - ¿Cuánto tiempo la estuviste mirando durante la charla? – pregunto receloso de aquella actitud que había tenido el primogénito de la familia de la tierra.

Terran se sacudió un poco sus prendas y le sonrió: - Tranquilo, poco tiempo si te preocupa eso – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Haku: - Esta bien, pero... – desvió su vista hacia su guardián de ojos celestes y pregunto un poco sonrojado - ¿tardara mucho? –

Goka lo miro primero sin entender: - ¿Te refieres a Chihiro?- pregunto y un movimiento afirmativo de parte de Haku se vio – No lo creo, la deje hace un rato en la habitación para cambiarse y según me dijo la empleada no tardara más de unos minutos –

Haku: - ¿Podrá llegar hasta aquí sin perderse? –

Goka: - Por supuesto, la acompañara la empleada hasta aquí. No pensarás que la iba a dejar a su suerte por tu castillo – Haku bajo la mirada algo avergonzado por su actitud pero debía admitir que estaba preocupado por lo podría pasarle a ella... la amaba y nada el mundo impediría que él la cuidase ante todo.

Justo cuando la platica iba a continuar la empleada se acerco apareciendo desde el pasillo, caminaba tranquilamente con todo el tiempo del mundo en sus hombros.

Empleada: - Discúlpeme mi señor por la tardanza, la señorita ya se encuentra lista para el viaje – anunció con una inclinación. 

Todos estaban pendientes de la maravilla que podría aparecer delante de ellos pero el más ansioso era sin duda alguna Haku que no apartaba su vista de una sombra dentro del pasillo que, a medida que se acercaba,  iba tomando la forma de un cuerpo femenino... un poco más y la luz de la luna alumbraría su cuerpo revelándoles a todos como la ropa cambia su apariencia. Una sonrisa en la sombra se podía apreciar... la luz de la luna sería el velo que mostraría al mundo la belleza de una joven enamorada.

Una viento suave fluyo entre todos los presentes meciendo con gracia los cabellos de cada uno...

+CONTINUARÁ+...

***Notas de la loka autora*** à(a veces los encabezados dicen mucha verdad XD)

¡NIHAO A TODOS!^O^ después de tanto tiempo al fin me pongo las pilas y puedo escribir un decente chap. Sobre mi ff. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero por diferentes cuestiones tuve que suspender este chap. Que con tanto trabajo me ha salido de la cabeza para pasar a letras, lo que sucedió fue que entre exámenes, ultimas semanas de colegio, el examen de ingles (sea dicho de paso _ ¡BIN LADEN DONDE ESTAS!? ^^*** te necesito para una ola masiva de destrucción de un edificio) ^^ más también que mi cerebro se había quedado sin ideas ¡pueden creerlo! T.T fue lo peor...

DiAmOnD: - Oo es cierto! Mi pobre amita no podía escribir nada, estaba muy enojado consigo misma por que lo que escribía no la satisfacía .

-.-U no lo pude evitar ^^ pero tengo esperanzas que este chap. que  ha sido el primero luego de una época sin inspiración ha salido, ojalá y tengan compasión de este trabajo jejeje ^^U  solo espero que les haya gustado y claro! También que haya satisfecho la necesidad de entender un poco del pasado de estos personajes y también entender de donde mi cabeza saca ideas tan locas...

DiAmOnD: - ^^ Amita de seguro les gustara este chap.

Eso es pero ^^ aunque también espero sepan entenderla por que si que es un lió @.@ gomen ne a todos por marearlos. Pero eso si ^.^ le agradezco de todo corazón a cada uno de los lectores que me dejaron un R/R y que estuvieron apoyando la historia aun con las faltas ortográficas, la mala redacción y la loka de la autora XD jajajaja.

Me sorprendí mucho al descubrir que son aproximadamente 14 R/R que me llegaron ^o^ ¡ARIGATO! Espero que este chap. les guste que por que de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes y claro escenas muy tiernas podrán verse *o* ¡WHEEEEE! Así que cualquier comentario, idea o escena que quieran me lo hacen saber ;).

DiAmOnD saca una libreta y una lapicera: - ¡Bien! ^o^ manden pedidos que estamos abiertas a recibirlos.

*¬* estoy realmente emocionada con todo esto escenas súper románticas entre estos dos protagonistas ;) y claro que también para los primogénitos de los dioses ¿a que no son divinos? ^o^ encima no saben cuando aparezcan los gemelitos muchos andarán detrás de ellos XD jajajajaja. Y el hijo de Yubaba no se queda atrás ^^ así que peticiones serán bienvenidas.

Ahora abriremos la sección de R/R ¡para todos los fanáticos de esta peli! ^o^ (cuyos derechos ahora son míos muajajajajajajajaja @o@)

DiAmOnD: - -.-U otra vez le agarro la locura.

¡oye! T.T sabes que solo bromeo ^o^ pero bueno, ahora nos despediremos de todos ustedes que están detrás de esta pantalla dejen o no R/R, aunque son dos segundos  ^^ para dejar un R/R diciendo lo que piensan, opinan así que please ¡UN R/R CHIQUITITO! T.T

Cambiando de tema, muchas gracias a las fieles lectoras ^o^ chicas tenemos que juntarnos más seguido en el msn o en algún chat ha hablar por que sinceramente somos unas fanáticas desquiciadas de esta peli XD jajaja

Muchos saludos a todos ;) para le próximo chap. Que espero traérselos antes de fin de año vamos a abrir oficialmente R/R-RESPUESTAS XD jajajaja para todos aquellos que dejen R/R les daremos su rincón donde les responderemos ^^ con ayuda de mi guardiana y si podemos ^o^ ya que tengo los derechos muajajaja algún personaje de visita por acá *o*  así que dejen muchos R/R ;) cuídense ¡MATTA NE!

DiAmOnD: ¡BYE BYE! ^O^

Ate.

Light Angel

Angel de Luz

Hikari No Tenshi

p.d: - ¡SALUDOS! Dejen R/R y muchos aunque sea chiquititos, cuídense y les cuente ¡AQUÍ YA ESTA LA PELI A LA VENTA! *¬* imagínense donde estuve yo cuando la vi :P


End file.
